Immortal Legacy
by kolchaksghost
Summary: Born the mircle child of two Immortals. Chosen by Destiny and forced to play The Game and compete for The Prize to protect those she loves. In the end, there can be only one; pray it is Bella Swan. AU. Femslash, Bella/Rosalie ? .
1. Chapter 1

**Immortal Legacy**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the Highlander franchise. The only thing that's mine is this story._

**AN: I jacked with the timelines to fit the story, forgive me.**

Ch. 1: Date with Destiny

BPOV

_*Forks, Washington – September 18, 2009*_

Edward had been acting cold and distant since my fucked up 18th birthday party. I hadn't seen any of the Cullen's since then. Alice wasn't in school; even Carlisle had taken time off from the hospital for "Family Reasons." I knew something was wrong, I thought time would've given my vampire boyfriend some perspective that what happened was nothing in the grand scheme of things and we could move forward with our lives together. Apparently, I'd thought wrong because Edward hadn't snapped out of whatever funk he was in. He even went as far as to avoid answering any questions I asked.

This morning I awoke with a sense of pending doom and I couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen. I went through my usual morning routine then headed to the school. At least Edward still put up the pretense of being the good boyfriend and was at my door as soon as I parked my rusty Chevy truck. He helped me out of the cab then escorted me to our first class.

"Edward," I started but the bronze haired Adonis cut me off.

"Now is not the time or place for this conversation. I need to leave for a quick hunt, I'll meet you at your house after school," Edward told me in an eerily monotone voice then turned around and left.

The rest of the school day passed with nerve-wracking slowness as I endured the countless whispers and gossip from my so-called friends about what was going on with me and Cullen. My mind was already going through various worst case scenarios so I really didn't need their bullshit on top of that. Lauren and Jessica made a no attempt to be subtle with their malicious comments. Everything those bitches said played on my deepest fears. I was more than happy when the final bell rang, Edward would be waiting for me at home. The sooner we talked, the faster things were going to get back to normal.

Edward's precious silver Volvo was nowhere to be seen when I pulled up at my house. That sense of doom flared even stronger as I made my way inside. Something was off in the atmosphere of the house and I made my way cautiously upstairs. The first thing I noticed when I turned into my bedroom was the fact that my ancient computer was turned on and the web browser was opened. I dropped my school bag then went over to my desk and saw that I had several e-mails.

My body fell into the desk chair and I logged on to my Yahoo account. All but one of the messages was from Renee but the last one made my stomach twist; it was from Edward but there was nothing on the subject line. Without willing my body to do so, my hand clicked open the ominous e-mail.

_Miss Swan,_

_I have grown tired of the constant charade. My family and I have left Forks. You were nothing but a pet that provided a source of amusement in the monotonous lives we lead. The fact that you were so easily tricked into believing that someone such as I could ever love an ugly, pathetic, wretch such as yourself is comical. Thank you for the diversion but I must be on to bigger and better things._

_Edward Cullen_

There was a terrible pain in my chest as my heart shattered into a million pieces. I lost all track of time as I stared at those awful words on the computer monitor. A part of me had always known that my relationship with Edward was too good to be true and that one day he'd wake up and leave. Today was that day. I blinked when I heard Charlie's cruiser pull into the driveway and I realized it was dark out. Mentally and emotionally numb, I made my way down to the kitchen to get started on dinner. I was rummaging through the pantry when shouting from outside pulled my attention to the front door. My father hadn't come in yet and I decided to see what was keeping him. I opened the door and there was a loud bang then I was knocked back.

"Bella," Charlie screamed then there was a second bang but it was more muffled than the first and everything went black.

RPOV

_*Denali, Alaska – September 19__th__, 2009*_

I and the majority of my family had been staying with the Denali Coven for the past four day when Edward finally joined us last night. We were all in pain and trying to deal with the decision to leave Bella, my brother's human girlfriend. He spent just enough time with us to explain that the she had taken our departure well and that she understood that we were trying to protect. The bronze haired fucker claimed to be distraught and went up to his room to mourn. A few minutes later, Tanya Denali snuck upstairs and the selfish prick "lamented the loss of his True Love" by fucking the succubus whore. The rest of us, including the Denali's, were disgusted with them.

I was sitting on the couch and flipping through the channels on the television in search of something to take my mind of the constant moaning coming from the two assholes. Alice was next to me and Esme was talking to Carmen at the kitchen table. Everybody else was out hunting. The pixie vampire stopped me from going on to the next channel because of a graphic on CNN: Tragedy in Forks. I turned up the volume and we listened to the story.

"The citizens of the peaceful town of Forks, Washington, had their world turned upside down last night with the senseless murder of Isabella Swan; the teenage daughter of the town's Police Chief, Charles Swan. Chief Swan arrived at his home last night and was verbally accosted by a local teen. Isabella, or Bella as she liked to be called, heard the commotion and went outside to investigate. As soon as she stepped out onto the porch, the girl was shot in the chest. Neighbors who had first heard the shouting had already called 911. Miss Swan was rushed to the hospital where she died on the operating table. The shooter, Mike Newton had been at a party nearby and witnesses said he had taken several hits of LSD. It is believed he was suffering from hallucinations when he fled the party and the incident occurred. Newton was shot by Chief Swan when the teen tried to fire again.

"Bella Swan is survived by her father, Charles, and her mother, Renee Dwyer, wife Phil Dwyer. Mr. Dwyer had been a pitcher in the minor leagues and had just signed with the Seattle Mariners. He and his wife were on a flight to surprise Bella when the shooting took place. The magnitude of the tragedy was magnified when investigators found out that Miss Swan's boyfriend had dumped only a few hours before. Memorial Services are scheduled for this weekend. In other news…"

After the announcer finished his first sentence, all noise stopped upstairs and there was a rush of air. I stared at the screen in shock while my sister and mother sobbed. Carmen quietly called her mate on her cell phone and told him to bring the others home. My mind reeled from the thought that Bella was gone. Everyone thought I hated the human but the truth was I thought she was too good for my dickhead of a brother. Deep down, I knew he'd hurt her like Royce had hurt me all those years ago and I hoped if I was enough of a bitch that she'd run for hills.

"Oh God, not my Bella," Edward gasped finally and everyone finally seemed to notice him. The bastard had a sheet wrapped around his waist, Tanya plastered to his side and he had the gall to act upset.

I wasn't the only one that saw red because Alice screamed at the same time I did and we pounced on the soulless monster. Tanya tried to stop us but the two of us knocked her aside and continued to beat the crap out of the mindreader. He reeked of the whore and that added fuel to our rage. During the fight, the sheet fell off of him and I noted Edward's stunted excuse of a cock was still coated with still coated with the succubus' slime. With a feral snarl and the sound of tearing metal, I ripped the offending organ from his body. His screams of pain made the vengeful demon inside me happy. Alice must've had a vision about what I was going to do because she flashed over to the fireplace.

Edward tried desperately to stop me when I tossed what was once his manhood into the fire our sister had started. Even Tanya screamed as it was reduced to ash and purple smoke. Before I could finish what I'd started, the strawberry blonde bitch tackled me from behind and off my ex-brother. The others returned as I taught her why you should never fuck with me. Emmett's strong arms pulled me away and kept me tightly against his chest. Jasper sent out waves of calm until I relaxed into my mate's embrace.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS," Carlisle and Eleazar both demanded and Esme just pointed to the TV screen.

It was twenty minutes later when the news stories recycled and the combined families learned about Bella. Only the authority of my father and the Spanish vampire that kept Edward from being destroyed. The superslut was once more fused to his side consoling him while he whined over his emasculation. Meanwhile, the rest of us were trying to help each other come to terms with the loss of a family member.

"We should go back for the funeral," Esme whispered brokenly between sobs.

"That might not be the best idea," the golden-boy commented when Alice went to the computer to book a flight for us.

"Why, Edward, Charlie needs our support right now," the pixie demanded and Eddie fidgeted while we waited for an explanation.

The mindreader tapped danced around the issue by claiming that it wouldn't be proper for the family to be there. At one point, he slipped up by revealing that he had never spoken with Bella directly. Alice's eyes glazed over and Edward started to panic. He shoved Tanya to the side then tried to get over to the computer. Jasper and Emmett successfully blocked his path.

"YOU FUCKING MONSTER," my sister screeched, Irina and Laurent caught her when the tiny leapt at Edward and he backed away with a panicked expression.

Carlisle and Esme were the first ones to read whatever was on the screen that had prompted Alice's outburst. Jasper's power was pushed to its limit after we all saw that the coward had not only broken up with the human by e-mail but wrote her such vile lies.

Tanya was stupid enough to wonder out loud why we cared if a pathetic human died. I laughed my ass off when her own sisters kicked her ass. It was a long night while we decided what our next move was.

In the end, we ended up booking a flight back to Seattle. Alice, Carlisle and Esme were going to represent the family at the Memorial while Jasper, Emmett and I started to clear out our old house because we were never moving back to Forks. Edward was thrown out of the family; he and the slut were going to travel on their own for a while then might go back to the Denali's. The vengeful part of me hoped that some nomads would off them while they were gone. Dickward glared at me when he read that thought in my head and I flipped him off.

I spent the entire flight in deep thought and hadn't realized the plane had landed until Em nudged me. _Forks, here we come,_ I thought as we raced back to the last place we'd all been happy for the final time.

BPOV

A loud but weird buzzing in my head forced me back to consciousness. Images flashed behind my closed eyelids; a crazy looking Mike Newton pointed a gun at Charlie as I walked out the door. Mike turned in my direction, there was a flash and a bang then pain in my chest and I fell back onto floor as Charlie screamed my name. _I'd been shot,_ I mentally shouted and sat bolt upright. My eyes flew around the room in front of me and I tried to figure out where I was.

"You're in the prep room at the Simmons's Mortuary waiting to be cremated. The bullet nicked your heart and pierced your lung, the doctors did everything they could but you died on the operating table," a woman's voice said from behind me.

I spun around to face the speaker then stared. The unknown woman, dressed in casual yet stylish clothes, leaned a hip against a counter. She had long naturally deep red hair, a hart shaped face, hazel eyes and looked a few inches taller than me. What made me stare at her was that, except for the eyes, I could see traces of me in her features. The buzzing in my head stopped only to be replaced by a pulling sensation after I looked at the stranger. It wasn't a sexual thing but more a sense that I belonged to her. Slowly my mind caught up with what she'd told me and I noticed that I was sitting in a wooden box on a conveyor belt that led to what I could only assume was an oven.

My companion rushed to my side then helped me out of the box before putting another body inside and shutting the lid. The floor was cold on my feet, in the back of my mind I understood that I was naked but all the strangeness seemed to catch up with me. The older woman put clothes on me and started to pull me towards the door.

"Who are you? How could I be dead," I asked woodenly while she guided me out the back door of the mortuary.

"Sweetheart, I know all of this is confusing but I need you to trust me. I'll explain everything later but we need to leave before somebody sees us. For now, just accept that I'm Cassandra, your mother and you're immortal," Cassandra said in one of those tones you'd use to talk to children or crazy people.

Despite my generally numb state, I nodded my head and let her put me in the passenger seat of her car. I was physically, mentally and emotionally exhausted so I leaned my head on Cassandra's shoulder and fell asleep when she drove off.

**AN2: Okay, like most of my stories this is going to be femslash. I just haven't decided if this will be a straight Bella/Rosalie or make it another threesome with Bella/Rosalie/Emmett. Which would you prefer?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Immortal Legacy**

Ch. 2: Mom

CPOV (Cassandra)

Isabella, my beautiful daughter slept with her head on my shoulder the whole way to the airport in Port Angeles. There was a private jet waiting to take us to one of my sanctuaries. The Olympic Peninsula and the surrounding area, for some unfathomable reason, was a magnet for Immortals playing The Game and I wanted as much distance between this place and my little girl as possible. I parked the rental in the hanger and tossed the keys to one of the employees with orders to return it then carried the sleeping girl onto the plane.

It had been just over eighteen years since I had to give her up to keep her safe, there was no way I was letting her away from my side for a while. I situated us on the leather couch then instructed the pilot to take off. One hand stroked her thick silken locks while I reluctantly pulled out my cell phone and made the last call I wanted to.

"Methos, our little girl was shot and went through her first death. Remember the arrangement, I'll send her to you when she's ready," I said as soon as he picked up the phone and was amazed that my tone was civil.

"Cass, is she alright? Tell me about her," Methos asked desperately.

Isabella's head was cushioned on my lap, she brought her right hand up close to her face and I noticed the odd scar on it. An all too familiar scar that only meant one thing and I had to control my anger before I spoke.

"She's confused but that's to be expected, her whole world just got turned upside down but I just found some evidence that she'll accept her situation. There's a scar from a vampire bite on her right hand," I explained and heard him gasp.

"WHAT," he yelled as he lost of control of his own anger.

"Calm down, it's clear that she has some things to explain the same as I do. I'll call you and let you know what I learn. We should be at my island in the Florida Keys tomorrow morning. The plane lands in New Orleans this afternoon then we'll be taking the boat from there. That's plenty of time to hear her story," I told him then hung up after a brief goodbye.

Halfway into the flight, my baby began to thrash with a nightmare. "Please, Edward, don't leave me," she begged in her sleep and silent tears streaked down her cheeks. I stroked her face and she relaxed at my touch. Then I leaned down and whispered soothing words which allowed her to drift off into a more peaceful sleep. My maternal instincts flared and I wanted nothing more that to hunt down this Edward and kill him for hurting my baby.

I'd gotten a feeling that Bella was about to die and made to Forks just as the mortal shot her. Knowing that it was going to be a while before I could get to her body, I posed as a reporter and tried to learn as much as I could. A girl named Angela Webber had been babysitting across the street and proved to be a useful source of information. According to her, Bella – as she liked to be called – had moved to town in the middle of January. She was a shy girl that didn't like to be the center of attention and was clueless to all the potential suitors she had. Not long after her arrival, she caught the attention of Edward Cullen, one of the adopted children of Dr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen.

Based on Angela's observations, the two started out with an almost love/hate relationship that eventually blossomed into a purely romantic one. Just prior to Spring Break, Bella had run off to Phoenix and had gotten hurt. When she returned, she and Edward were inseparable. The mortal confessed that Bella often confided feelings of inadequacy and the fear he would realize she was nothing special to her. Something happened on her birthday last week but Miss Webber never found out what it was. I thanked her and headed to my car when I overheard one of the Police Officers mention something about the dead girl being dumped by e-mail.

At the hospital, I learned some more about the enigmatic Dr. Cullen and his family. Based on the descriptions I received, it almost sounded like they were vampires but they had golden eyes instead of red. _Maybe they were some other kind of creature,_ I wondered as the plane started making its descent. Bella sat up, stretched, yawned, blinked a few times then looked around confused until her gaze locked on me.

"M-m-mom," she stammered and I smiled tentatively as I nodded.

"This is for real… all that actually happened," Bella asked and I continued to smile and nod.

She took a moment then smiled brightly at me and threw herself at me. I wrapped my arms around her and she encased me in hers then snuggled into my embrace. Bella simultaneously laughed and cried as she locked me in a death grip. I basked in her unconditional love and acceptance for a few minutes before getting down to business.

"You seem to be handling this well. Before I explain things to you, I want you to tell about yourself. Especially. That. Scar. On. Your. Hand," I told her and enunciated each of the last words sternly. I pulled back to gauge her reaction.

My daughter's eyes widened with realization and she turned a bright scarlet. I gave her some time to compose herself then arched an eyebrow in question after what I felt was a suitable period.

"Let me start out by saying that in my heart, I always knew I wasn't Charlie's and Renee's child and that one day my birth parents would come get me. Now here you are and it's cool but confusing," she started then told me everything about her life.

The first part of her story was only interesting from the standpoint of a mother that had missed out on her child growing up. The last part was where things got both interesting and infuriating. From the time she arrived in Forks, my baby seemed to be on a collision course with her destiny. Bella explained about how she fell in love with Edward Cullen and his "vegetarian" vampire family. Being hunted by James and Victoria; including the truth about what happened in Phoenix. The accident that ruined her birthday party and how eventually Edward dumped her via e-mail and the terrible things he wrote. I was beyond pissed and was happy when she excused herself to go to the bathroom. I was on the phone with Methos before the bathroom door closed.

"What did you learn," Methos asked when he picked up after the first ring. I told him everything that Bella told me and was shocked to learn that he knew something about Carlisle Cullen. Vampires, being psuedo-immortals, had come to the attention of the Watchers just before the fall of the Roman Empire. Methos had been the original chronicler for Carlisle before the vampire was assigned his personal Watcher. He said he'd get in touch with the doctor's current Watcher and learn everything he could. He even agreed with me that Victoria was a problem that needed to be dealt with. I hung up when Bella came out of the bathroom.

"Who were you talking to," the young Immortal asked curiously.

"Your father," I stated and couldn't help the frustration when I mentioned Methos the continued, "He wanted an update and promised I'd call when we landed."

"Is he going to meet us at the airport," Bella enquired hopefully and it pained me to crush that hope.

"No, sweetheart, you won't meet him for a while. After we land and get something to eat, we're going to take a boat to my private island in the Keys. That's where we're going to live while I teach you about your powers. When you've mastered the basics, I'll send you to live with your father so he can finish your training," I admitted and watched sadness briefly flash across her eyes before it was replaced by excitement.

"Where are we now," she wondered. I told her we were about to land in New Orleans then asked her to hold off on questions until we reached the restaurant. She agreed and our flight ended in a comfortable silence.

_My daughter is an amazing creature,_ I thought as I watched her stare out the window as the plane finally touched down. Bella's excitement was growing by the second and I knew how badly she wanted to start this new adventure. An air of being a rakish thrill-seeker hung about her and I knew it was something she inherited from her father. Hopefully, she'd out grow it in time. I had to grudgingly admit that Methos had.

**AN: Next chapter, Bella learns her heritage and Amanda shows up. Ch. 3 should be up by morning. After that, I'm going to post at least one chapter of a Bella/Charlotte fic then focus on finishing Tidings of Comfort and Joy. Then I'm going to try to finish some of my other fics and will update the new stories when I can. Unless inspiration strikes, of course.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Immortal Legacy**

Ch. 3: Immortal 101 and Amanda

BPOV

My mom is the coolest woman on the freaking planet. After we reached the restaurant in the French Quarter, we were led to a private dining room and she went ahead and ordered when we sat down. While we waited for dinner to arrive she told me about my family history. First she told me how she was born during the Bronze Age and what life was like at the time and how she grew up to be a healer/witch in her village. Her eyes turned hard and I knew she was about to go over how she became an Immortal.

"It started out like any other day but for some reason, I awoke with an overpowering sense of doom. Four armored men eventually rode into my village and slaughtered everyone, including me. When I opened my eyes after my First Death, I had no idea what I was or how I'd survived. Eventually, I learned that I was Immortal and the bastards that killed everyone I'd ever loved or cared for called themselves the Four Horsemen," Mom began after she had taken a moment to settle her nerves but her voice was laced with pain, sadness and hatred. I was about to ask if the Four Horsemen thing was like a biblical reference but she nodded and held up a hand for me to stay silent.

"Seeking vengeance for my murdered loved ones, in time, I tracked down the Horsemen but I wasn't as skilled as I am now. Instead of destroying them, I was captured and one of the four – Methos – raped me then kept me as a sex slave. In some insane bit of logic he actually thought he was helping me by keeping me alive. Eventually, I escaped when one of his cohorts tried to have some fun with me while he was gone. Now let's fast forward to a little over 18 years ago; through various contacts, I discovered the location of one of the Horsemen and learned he was planning to reunite with the other three for some reason. I enlisted the aid of my good friend, and former lover, Duncan MacCleod to help get my revenge.

"What I didn't know at the time was that Methos had changed over the centuries and was good friends with Duncan. To say it came as a shock when I found out is a major understatement. After I learned that little tidbit, like an idiot, I stormed off to hunt down the other Horsemen on my own and got captured again. I was then used as bait to lure Methos in and he was captured. Both of us realized he was going to have to pass a test to prove his loyalty to the group but while we waited for whatever it was, he apologized to me then gave me the Cliff's Notes version of what he'd done since we first met. As much as I hated him and didn't want to listen, I knew Duncan would never befriend somebody that was evil.

"For just a second, I was able to put aside my hatred and felt an odd pull toward the ancient Immortal that had been old when I was still human. Intuition told me that pull had always been there and it was what kept him from taking my head or letting his friends have fun with me all those years ago. All of my negative emotions prevented me from seeing the truth of things. After a while, my chief tormentor decided the loyalty test would be for Methos to rape me. He looked into my eyes with sadness and self-loathing at the idea but I knew that if we were to survive that it needed to happen. Silently, I gave him my permission. Over the centuries, he learned how to really please a woman and actually made the experience as pleasant as possible, under the circumstances. It was when we both climaxed that I had a vision of me giving birth to a beautiful baby girl. Duncan showed up not long after and we dispatched the remaining Horsemen. My brief moment of understanding was quickly forgotten and I tried to take your father's head while part of him was distracted with mourning the loss of his former friends, sorry baby. Fortunately, though I didn't feel that way at the time, Duncan stopped me then convinced me to leave the past behind me. I stormed off in a huff but that died down when I was about a hundred yards away and the joy of the new life that was growing inside me filled my heart," my mother continued then paused to give me time to process the information and because the waiter had come back with our food.

I mulled over what I'd just been told as I dug in to my Cajun Gumbo. Apparently, my dad – Methos – had been a total rat bastard back in the day but had changed his ways and seemed destined to hook up with my mom to make me. In a way, what little I knew about him, he reminded me of Jasper. I never really got to know the Southern vampire that well but from the bits and pieces of information I was given at different times, I cobbled together that he had done horrible things in his past but chose to leave those ways behind and seek redemption in a better way of life.

While finished off the gumbo and moved on to my red beans and rice, Mom proceeded to warp my fragile little mind. She told me how a vision about how I would love the desert and so she bought a home in Sedona, Arizona, where I'd actually be born. Halfway through the pregnancy, Mom called my dad and told him to meet her. He was shocked when he saw her because Immortals are infertile. Dad stayed with her and ultimately delivered me but they both realized that I would be in danger so they ended up giving me to some friends of his so that I could be raised in hiding. No kid likes to admit that their parents had sex but we all reluctantly understand that was how we got here.

The circumstanced that surrounded my conception were pretty fucked up, no matter if it was destined or not, but I could empathize with their situation. Since that time my parents had developed a love/hate relationship that evolved into tolerance that was laced heavily with contempt. That I could handle but what really freaked me out was when she went on to explain how they were still drawn together from time to time because angry sex was almost better than any other kind. She actually laughed when I plugged my ears and chanted, "La la la la," over and over until I was sure she stopped.

With the gross part of the conversation behind us, Mom got down to explaining Immortal 101. For starters, nobody knows for certain how we came to be but several legends point to a biblical origin. Pre-Immortals always (except for me) start their mortal lives as foundlings. They are prone to life threatening idiocy and attract danger in order to meet a violent end in order to jumpstart their Immortality. That piece of intel went a long way to explain a lot of shit from my past. It was possible, though rare, for a Pre-Immortal to live a normal life then die of natural causes like old age. On a side note, vampires were only Pseudo-Immortals and my kind were ultimately responsible for them existing but Mom didn't know how.

The magic in our blood that made us what we are was called the Quickening. Immortals can only die by being decapitated, which releases their Quickening. If that death came at the hands of another Immortal, then the Quickening was absorbed into them and they became stronger. Mom explained that most of the Immortals played something they called The Game. These idiots believed that the last one left alive would receive The Prize, some kind of ultimate power. There were only two rules: 1. Combat is one on one to the death. 2. No fighting on Holy Ground, its neutral territory. Don't let mortals know of our existence was like the unofficial master rule for all of us, whether we played The Game or not. Apparently, at some point however, somebody let the cat out of the bag because there was a secret society called The Watchers that recorded our every move for posterity.

Mom sort of went off on a rant about how The Game was probably thought up by the Four Horsemen or some other misogynistic bastard bent on world domination. From the fanatical gleam in her eyes, and despite any past lovers, I had the feeling that the woman very anti-men. That all the evil in the world could be laid squarely at their feet and if a woman committed some evil then she was driven to it because of a man. After all the crap I went through because of Edward, I was right with her on that. I remembered hearing somewhere once that if it had testicles or tires it was trouble. Truer words had never been spoken. Our foray into feminism was halted and we got back on track.

I learned that the weird buzzing in my head when I woke up in the mortuary was an early warning system that another Immortal was near. With Pre-Immortals, that buzz was half as strong and vampires registered as a light tickling on the edges of my awareness. She also told me that I had all of her powers and possibly more and that was what she was going to teach me to control. We stopped with the heavy topics and moved on to lighter subjects such as likes and dislikes.

The buzz came only minutes later and Mom was out of her seat and standing protectively behind me while she glared at the door. I felt power crackle in the air then, suddenly, out of nowhere; she had a deadly looking sword in her right hand. The door opened and I peered around my protector and gasped as one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen strolled in. She was about my height with a slight build, short cropped hair that was bleached blonde but it worked for her, bewitching eyes and sexy mouth. The skin tight black outfit she wore managed to show off her charms and still leave a lot to the imagination. Images of all the things I wanted her to do to me and my reciprocation flashed through my mind. I felt myself get wet and wasn't able to strangle the needful whimper before it escaped my lips. She arched an eyebrow at me then smirked before returning her attention to my mother.

"Cassandra, it's been a long time. I see you've got a new friend," the stranger said pleasantly but the way she emphasized the word friend made my think lover and I tried not to gag.

_What the fuck is wrong with me? Where did all these strange feelings come from? Could I be a lesbian,_ were the questions I ponders while I tried to reign in my out of control hormones.

"Amanda, it's always a pleasure. This is my biological daughter, Isabella Marie Swan, but she likes to be called Bella," Mom laughed before she hugged and kissed her old friend. Amanda looked shocked at first but then her lips quirked up into a seductive smirk.

I had trouble breathing, my heart was trying to pound itself out of my chest as she made her way over to me with an outstretched hand. Her skin was soft against my own when I placed my hand in hers.

"Bella, a beautiful name for a beautiful woman; I'm pleased to meet you," she said then kissed the back of my hand while looking up at me through her eyelashes.

"Play nice Amanda, she just had a bad break up with her boyfriend," Mom chided her.

"Oh, really? Then maybe it's about time she learned that anything a man can do, a woman can do far better," she purred as she let go of my hand without breaking eye contact with me and I nearly came at the sound. She smirked then walked over to an empty chair. I was flushed a deep scarlet by the time she sat down and my lust spiked.

A waiter poked his head into the room and the Immortal temptress told him to bring her food in here. Amanda and Mom shared a knowing look while pressed my legs together tightly to get enough frictions to ease the throbbing at the apex of my thighs. The two older women caught up with each other while I fought to get control over these intense new desires.

Memories of past fantasies while I played with myself bubbled to the surface of my thoughts and I realized that at first they were always kind of blah, Edward lying next to me fully clothed. By the time I climaxed he'd morphed into somebody else but I never gave it much thought. It was Rosalie's naked body rubbing against mine while she kissed and touched me that got me off. I'd never had a boyfriend before Eddie; I hadn't even been interested in guys or dating. The bronze haired vampire was rather effeminate, but if I were being totally honest with myself then that wasn't the first thing that should've clued me in about my orientation.

The image of sitting in the cafeteria on my first day at Forks High was the next thing to play in my mind. Rosalie was the first member of the Cullen family I noticed. I was entranced by her supermodel beauty. What I hadn't remembered until now was that I'd been rubbing myself through my jeans as I watched her walk past. Alice was the next one I fixated on but she was already behind me before I could get a happy ending. Edward had just been this frustrating mystery that I needed to solve. The manipulative fucker had me so confused from him dazzling me that I never had the chance to understand my own sexuality; just that I actually had needs that were never met.

Over six months of sexual frustration and being in the same room with somebody that brought out every lustful desire in me after discovering my true orientation had my body wound so tight that I thought it was going to snap at any second by the end of dinner. I wanted to die when Mom asked if Amanda wanted to stay with us for a while and she graciously accepted. The three of us made our way down to the marina and I almost bit through my bottom lip but it never stopped the whimpers whenever the other Immortal accidently brushed up against me.

We made it to the boat, which turned out to be a ninety foot yacht, and I faked being tired then locked myself in the room Mom told me was mine while she and Amanda got everything ready to cast off. Safely behind closed doors, I quickly stripped then lay back on the bed and tried to get some kind of release. A half-hour later, I growled in frustration and stopped because for the first time in my life I wasn't able to get myself off. I found a book on the nightstand and started to read but it turned out to be a bodice ripper so I threw it to the far side of the room. Eventually, I got to sleep but even my dreams mocked me; in them I was tied naked to a bed and Amanda, in rather skimpy lingerie, danced provocatively at the foot of it but never got any closer or touched me, only teased from afar.

I was not happy by the time we reached the island. Mom told me to go on to the house and which room was mine. She hadn't known where we would end up when she came and got me so there was no food in the house. She was going to head to Key West to pick up everything we'd need for a few weeks. I ran to the house as fast as I could but I knew Amanda was right behind me. The door closed behind her but I never made to far because stopped my escape.

My body shook as her arms encased me and her front pressed into my back. I whimpered as one of her hands found its way under my shirt and rubbed the smooth skin of my stomach. The whimpers got louder as she kissed and licked her way up my neck and to my ear. In a haze, I never realized that I leaned back into her and turned my head to give her better access. A loud moan tore from my throat when the hand under my shirt went up to brush the bottom of my breast while her other hand cupped my mound through my jeans.

"Don't be tense, baby, the danger magnet quality from their mortal lives translated into an insatiable sexual desire for young Immortals. Kind of like bloodlust vampires experience. In time, you'll learn to control it but until then Amanda is here to help sate your needs and fulfill your naughty fantasies. Cass is giving us a few hours so we should go christen your new room before we move on to other areas of the house," Amanda purred in my ear then guided us in the right direction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Immortal Legacy**

_Disclaimer: I only own the story._

Ch. 4: Girl Talk

BPOV

The warm breeze that came in from the open French doors, bright sunlight and the smell of cooking food all had a hand in waking me up. But it was the warm soft body pressed against my back and the slender arms wrapped around me that brought memories of last night crashing to the front of my mind. _Pre-Immortal Bella would've panicked by now,_ I thought as I rolled over and burrowed into my lover's embrace. Amanda's deep sultry laugh sent a shiver of pleasure down my spine and I felt myself get slick.

Need flared in me and I positioned the older woman on her back. I opened my eyes then looked into her to see that they smoldered with the same burning want. My lips crashed into her as my hands explored every inch of exposed flesh while carefully avoiding her sex. She whimpered as I'd done last night but I wasn't going to grant her release anytime soon. Images of how her lips and tongue tasted all of me and her fingers making me a woman as they thrust into me and took the last piece of innocence I possessed only stoked the fire inside of me.

With a growl, I worked my way down her body and to her dripping core. I eagerly lapped up her divine juices before all of my tongue's attention was consumed with her clit. I sucked, nipped and licked her bundle of nerves with wild abandon which caused her to scream and thrash in pleasure. Two of my fingers hastily fumbled their way inside her center but soon found their stride as I piston them in and out.

"BELLA," she screamed out with her climax as her walls tightened around my fingers.

When her body finally relaxed, I kissed my way back up the length of her toned body and nestled in her arms. Her contented smile was like a badge of honor to me. I was about to drift back off to sleep when a voice pulled me back.

"LADIES, GET YOUR LAZY BUTTS DOWN HERE BEFORE BREAKFAST GETS COLD," my mother yelled and the both of us groaned but rolled out of bed.

Something Amanda had said last night popped into my head as I was getting dressed and it didn't make any sense. In fact, it sounded like total bullshit and I decided to call her on it. I was watching her put on some yoga pants when I brought it up.

"What was with that crap about being a danger magnet equating a high sex drive? Where you just saying that to get into my pants," I asked pointedly. The other woman had the good grace to look chagrinned for a minute then turned her sexy smirk on me and all I wanted was to kiss it off.

"Of course it was a lie to get into your pants, babe, but it was the only lie I told you. Hadn't your mother already explained that being a danger magnet was your Quickening's way to jumpstart your Immortality? Your body needed the sexual release but your mind was getting in the way. By provoking your body's reactions and confusing your over thinking mind, I was able to move us in the direction we both really wanted to go," Amanda shot back and as much as it should piss me off, I wasn't able to fault her logic.

_No, you don't want to find fault with it because you were know that you were way too horny to care… as long as she was taking care of business and you got to sample her goodies,_ I chided myself.

The other Immortal slinked in my direction and I felt heat pool between my thighs. When she trialed her fingers across the back of my neck when she passed behind me, I went weak in the knees. She threw another sexy smirk at me and beckoned me to follow with her fingers.

"You need to eat and keep up your strength if you're planning to play with me anymore today, Darling," she purred then flitted off in the direction of breakfast. With a frustrated groan, I followed behind her.

Mom smiled knowingly at me as we came into the Sun room. Breakfast consisted of quiche, sausage, assorted fresh fruit, juice and milk. I tried to ignore the conversation she and Amanda were having what we'd been up to last night. Again, Pre-Immortal Bella would've been beat red by now but I found myself drawn in to the discussion when Mom asked how good I was. My own modesty didn't give me much hope of being branded good but my ego quickly reminded me how my lover had screamed my name not that long ago.

"She is most definitely her parents' daughter," the short haired bleach blonde commented wistfully with a satisfied smile. My brain must've still been addled from lack of proper sleep and awesome sex because it had taken me a few minutes to comprehend the meaning of her statement, even then I'd only understood half of it.

"You had sex with my Dad," I said in shock.

"Baby, I'm a bisexual Immortal that has been around for a long time, I've had sex with both your parents. If it helps, in your inexperience, you've already outshined your father and if we keep practicing then you'll give Cass here a run for her money," Amanda told me with such sincerity that I couldn't doubt that she meant it.

While it was mentally disturbing to know that I shared a lover with my parents, part of me was thrilled that I was better than my reformed dick of a father. The other part of me wanted her to eat her words about not being on par with my mom. Then there was still a different part of me that was trying to get a handle on my wild emotions so I could thing straight. I made a strangled groan of frustration then went to run a hand through my hair but got distracted when electricity shot out of my hand then fried the microwave.

"Sweetheart, you need to try to calm down. I know you're still confused but I think I might know a way to explain it to you better," Mom soothed as she rushed over to give me a hug. Just being in my mother's arms, my real mother that is, helped me to get a partial grip. When she felt I was calm enough she returned to her seat and both Amanda and I gave her quizzical looks.

"You're used to dealing with vampires because of your time in Forks so we'll use them as an example," she started and I nodded for her to go on.

"When a vampire first opens their eyes to their new existence they go through what is called the Newborn Period. In theory, it only encompasses their first year of unlife but takes a decade to completely work through but that first year is the worst. They go through violent mood swings and our totally driven by their instincts and bloodlust. As they move forward past that year they start learning to control themselves but will still have the occasional relapse.

"The bloodlust is what we need to look at. The term itself is a misnomer because its really two separate things lumped under a single banner. Vampires are actually governed by the need to drink blood and physical lust. They eventually learn to push both to the back of their minds in order to function but they never go away.

"Our kinds, the true Immortals, are governed by passion and physical lust. You need to understand that when I say passion, what I mean is intellectual and emotional passion. Newly awaked Immortals are so overwhelmed by the physical changes they've been put through that lust in the one thing they focus on because it is the one thing they can partially control. Your body tells you that it's horny and keeps putting pressure on until you give in and have sex and for a short while you feel normal. Just like with Newborn vampires, you will learn to push it to the back of your mind. You'll always have a high sex drive but it won't be as all consuming.

"Like Amanda told you last night, I invited her to stay so that part of you can be taken care of and we can actually do some training. Usually, the mentor takes care of their protégé's sexual needs. That won't exactly work for you because you have two mentors and we're your parents. Unfortunately, she jumped straight into act without addressing the consequences," Mom explained and I paled on the last word.

"C-c-consequences," I stammered softly and my mind was conjuring up all kinds of nightmarish scenarios.

"Don't panic, it's nothing bad. Because Amanda was not just your first Immortal but your first experience ever, the two of your became bonded lovers. You're not Soul Mates, but more like the ultimate friends with benefits; she will always be there for you just as you will always be there for her. You will never betray each other," she replied and Amanda nodded in agreement. _That's not too bad,_ I thought then my mind latched on to something else.

"We can have Soul Mates," I wondered aloud.

"All of the preternatural species have Soul Mates. We just all find them differently," Mom commented then elaborated, "Immortals tend to have their Soul Mates show up unexpectedly in their dreams and sexual fantasies. They are usual someone we had contact with but not always."

The conversation drifted off the subject of sex then on to lighter topics, such as likes and dislikes, etc. It was getting close to lunchtime and Mom asked what I wanted but Amanda kept distracting me by flashing me. When her foot slid up my leg and pressed into my crotch, food was the furthest thing from my mind. My core burned with need and clenched, I needed her.

"Go, I'll see you both at dinner," Mom commanded then added to my lover with a grin, "You're taking advantage of the situation."

"I haven't had a young Immortal lover in centuries; of course I'm going to milk it for everything its worth. The fact that she's also bonded to me makes it all the more delicious and meaningful," the other Immortal laughed as I chased her back to the bedroom. I looked back long enough to see Cassandra shake her head and smile before she headed outside.

I walked into my room and was pinned to the closed door. My lover's eyes burned with desire as she held my gaze and I felt my heart rate pick up. She pressed her front to mine then leaned into my ear.

"Well now, my little minx, whatever am I going to do with your for the next several hours," she breathed huskily and I moaned.

"Anything you'd like to," I answered in a lust filled daze.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say," she purred and I felt the clothes being torn from my body.

I was hardly able to walk down to dinner. Mom never commented on my tousled appearance but I knew I looked worn out. She ordered Amanda to go easy on me for the rest of the night because we were going to start training in the morning. In fact she went as far as to suggest that she sleep in her own room whenever we exhausted ourselves.


	5. Chapter 5

**Immortal Legacy**

_Disclaimer: Twilight and Highlander are the sole property of their respective owners. _

Ch. 5: Daddy

_*Sedona, Arizona – September 23, 2014*_

BPOV

The past five years with Mom had been fun, between learning more about the Quickening and how to use it more than any other Immortal besides my parents and the phenomenal sex with Amanda. It was now time to complete my training with Methos; which meant I was finally going to learn how to use a sword. To guarantee privacy, Mom signed over the deed to the house I was born in Sedona about a month ago and contacted my father. She wanted me to meet him beforehand so she arranged a visit.

Methos showed up just before Mom gave me the house, we were still on the island in Keys. I'd gone to Key West to get some books from the bookstore then made my way back home. What I found when I got back was going to scar me for the rest of my existence. The parentals were biting and scratching each other in between yelling at each other while they fucked like a couple of rage infected monkeys. That was so not the way I wanted to meet my dad for the first time. Needless to say, I locked myself in my room for a few hours while they made themselves presentable and I tried to mentally scrub those images from my brain. We eventually sat down and had an adult conversation about how the next step of my training should go.

Mom convinced us that Sedona was the best place to stay because the house I'd been born in was built on Native American holy ground. The local tribal council allowed her to build there after she helped the Reservation out of a tight bind with a pissed off Apache Immortal. My father stayed for a couple of days and talk about awkward. I had to go to Miami and help Amanda boost a bronze sculpture from some rich bitch's private collection just to avoid the potential of walking in on my folks doing after that happened a second time. Of course, we had our own fun after the heist but I got in trouble when I got back home.

Apparently, the robbery made the evening news and there were some eye witnesses that reported two "hot looking" babes hopping the fence at the back of the property. They thought the women were trying to sneak into the pool while the owner was away. Thankfully, we'd avoided the security cameras and the cops never got a decent description of me and Amanda. Mom was pissed that the two of us had been seen at all but Methos was only upset that my bond lover dragged me into one of her schemes. From the mischievous glint in her eye, I knew Mom hadn't told him about my either my orientation or what Amanda and I were to each other. I filed that information away to play with at a later date.

By the end of the visit, it'd been decided that I'd meet up with my dad at the house in Sedona in a few weeks. He said that he already called a friend to help out with my sword training. Methos left and Mom decided we needed to have a vacation on the Riviera before I ran off to Arizona. I hadn't been able to get in touch with Amanda since the Miami thing so the thought of cruising beaches full of scantily clad nubile women made my mouth water. The night before our flight, I had another steamy dream about Rosalie.

Monte Carlo had been a blast but sexually frustrating because Mom kept pussy blocking me the whole trip. In a way, I understood her point because it was supposed to be a relaxing mother/daughter vacation. The two of us had almost broken the bank at one of the casinos but we ended up cashing in before we attracted undo attention. Mom had rented borrowed a friend's yacht and we spent a few days nude sunbathing as we sailed up and down the coast. It seemed that I inherited her dislike of tan line and I couldn't wait to show Amanda if she came out to Sedona.

I dropped off my luggage at the house a couple of days ago and made a run up to Phoenix to visit the Swans. One of the things I learned during my time with Mom is that Renee and Charlie were both Watchers and friends of my dad and Joe Dawson. They were the only ones besides Uncle Joe that knew Adam Pierce was actually the Immoral, Methos. Renee had actually been Mom's Watcher until I was given to the Swans to raise; then she took a leave of absence to take care of me. They actually faked their divorce because a wandering Immortal came too close to learning the truth. My so-called stepfather, Phil, had actually been an apprentice Watcher that Renee was training.

She and Charlie "reconciled" after my funeral and Phil was assigned to be Nick Wolfe's Watcher. I talked to my former parents on a regular basis. In fact, I just learned that Uncle Joe had arranged for Charlie to be my Watcher. Renee was currently between Immortals at the moment and had been chosen to keep an eye on her peers. Over the years, at least three factions with their own agendas have risen with the Watchers. My dad and Uncle Joe have started to worry as they vie for control of the whole group. I met up with the Swans at the restaurant and we spent time catching up. Of course Charlie had to bring up Miami which made Renee laugh. After lunch, we said our goodbyes because with me back in training, they were going on a second honeymoon.

I pulled up in front of the house and my spidey sense alerted me to the presence of another Immortal. The front door opened and some guy I didn't even know stepped out of my home and fixed me with a lustful glare and what he thought was a sexy smirk. Based on the descriptions I'd gotten from both Mom and Amanda, he was the infamous Duncan MacCleod.

"Waz a right bonnie lass such as yerself doing in this Godforsaken desert," he asked and laid it on thick with the Scottish accent in his best I'm-Sean Connery-and-you'll-remove-your-panties-because-I-say-so impression. Too bad it would've worked better if he didn't have that pesky Y chromosome and dangling participle.

What can I say? I was really horny and after all the stories I'd been told about his sexual prowess, I decided to play along. After a few minutes of blatant flirting, I allowed him to lead back to the room he'd claimed for the duration of his stay. That fact that Methos wasn't here only added to the potential fun. After an hour and a half, I faked an orgasm so I could get out of there and get myself off in shower. I heard the front door open and two men enter the house. Quickly, I climbed out of bed and covered my front before leaving the bedroom then heading down the hall to my en suite.

The conversation in the front room stopped and I turned to see Uncle Joe and Methos staring at me in shock. Duncan poked his head out of his room just as I said sweetly while wiggling the fingers of one hand, "Hi, Daddy, hi Uncle Joe, I'm going to jump in the shower so make yourselves at home."

The shocked look on the Highlander's face when I said that was priceless and I laughed my ass off all the way to my room. It took a few minutes of intense manual stimulation before I came then I got cleaned up. Despite the running water from the shower and being basically several rooms away from the action, I still heard my father kicking Duncan's ass for "boinking" his little girl while Uncle Joe laughed his ass off. I wasn't able to stop my own giggles as I finished my shower. When I returned to the living room in fresh clothes and hair I was letting air dry, all three men tried to play it off like nothing had happened but they weren't doing a good job of it; Methos was still scowling, MacCleod looked chagrinned and Uncle Joe's body shook with silent laughter.

"Geez, Dad, it was only sex, and not very good sex at that. If I hadn't just taken care of myself in the shower then I doubt I would've even had an orgasm. After all the hype from Mom and Amanda, I gotta say that I'm just not impressed. In fact, the only thing Duncan impressed upon me was the truth of what Amada said the first time we met," I said with total honesty and the Scottish Immortal pouted because I wounded his pride while the other two men lost control of their laughter.

"What did little Miss Amanda tell you," Duncan demanded petulantly.

"That anything a man can do, a woman can do far better," I replied cheekily.

"What's with you and Amanda, anyway? Did she ever mention me," Methos wondered.

"Amanda is my bond lover and yes, she did bring up her time with you the morning after our first time. I believe she said that my sheer enthusiasm and tenacity outshined your centuries of experience but I wasn't better than Mom in the sack," I answered in the same tone I'd used with Duncan and this time it was my father's turn to pout while his buddies laughed at his expense.

Uncle Joe excused himself and went into the kitchen to forage for something to make for dinner. The two wounded males left behind used his absence to go over my training schedule then dear old Dad added a no Amanda stipulation because she'd only be too distracting. Too distracting my ass, the fucker was getting revenge because she said I was better than him. A half hour later, we all enjoyed a steak and baked potato dinner.

I went to bed shortly after the meal because tomorrow was going to be a very busy day.

**AN: I decided to skip detailed explanations of Immortal stuff in the last two chapters because I was only going to revisit it after the Cullen's come back into the story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Immortal Legacy**

_Disclaimer: You already know it._

Ch. 6: Who Wants to Live Forever?

_*Rochester, New York – June 14, 2017*_

BPOV

The day was bright and cheery; a warm breeze ruffled my sundress as I walked across the carefully manicured lawn. My destination was just up ahead and I was glad nobody else was around. I reached it and knelt down in the grass and placed the bouquet of flowers down in front of me.

"Hey, Sweetie, I'm sorry I haven't been by in a while but I've been busy. Yeah, you already know that's a lie; the truth is it hurt too much to visit. I spent the last two years hiding out in Sedona but you were never far from my thoughts. Mom and Amanda finally got fed up and hit me below the belt. They were right; you'd never have wanted me to shut myself away from the world to wallow in misery. It wasn't just guilt over not being able to save you but the dreams came back. They started out once every couple of months, then once a month, once a week and now they happen every night. I felt it was a betrayal of your memory. Rosalie might be destined to be my Soul Mate but I loved you with everything that I am. You'll always be in my heart and I'll never forget you. I decided to go to Dartmouth so my visits will be more frequent," I whisper then kiss my fingertips and trace them along the tombstone.

Jennifer Ann Hale-Swan

Beloved Wife

June 14, 1993 – June 14, 2015

Tears trailed from my eyes and I pressed my forehead to tombstone and remembered.

_*FLASHBACK: Rochester, New York – February 14, 2014*_

As much as I loved Amanda, that woman had a knack for getting me into trouble. Sword training had lasted a grand total of four months before I had enough mastery to hold my own against both Dad and MacCleod. The two of them had been brutal with their lessons but what started out being done for spite actually worked in my favor. After the two of them had declared me proficient, they packed up and headed out to deal with a rogue Watcher that was running around offing Immortals.

Amanda called me out of the blue and asked me to help her with something. It seemed that she needed some back-up while she fenced something she liberated from a secure storage facility in Zurich. That's how I ended up on the run in Rochester, New York. The deal had gone South with a vengeance and the two of us had to split up. On the plus side, while the bad guys knew she had a partner, they hadn't seen me because I was across the street from the meeting. Once Amanda signaled there was trouble, I pressed the button on the remote detonator and three cars that were parked in front of the building blew up. My bond lover escaped in the confusion and I made sure I was gone before anybody noticed me.

I kept my head down and made my way through the crowd that was racing to the scene. For a second, the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Not my usual danger sense but close enough to let me know something more mundane was following me. I glanced at the watch on my wrist and acted like I was running late for an appointment. A few blocks down was a restaurant and I ducked inside. My stalker was somewhere close behind me and I really needed to get them off my tail.

There was an understandable gasp when I noticed the woman that was sitting at the bar. She was obviously uncomfortable with the drunken ass that had been hitting on her. After a brief pause to get over the shock, I strode over with an apologetic smile plastered on my face.

"Baby, I'm sorry that I'm late but there were some car explosions up the road and it took me forever just to make it here, did you get us a table already," I told the unknown woman as I kissed her cheek and stood between her and the clueless wonder.

"I suppose I can forgive you just this once but don't keep me waiting again," she played along then led me back to an empty table. A waitress appeared almost as soon as we sat down and I ordered us both the ravioli and a bottle of their best red wine.

"While I appreciate what you just did, you didn't have to order dinner for me. Do I know you," she commented, the last part was obviously directed at my blatant staring.

"I'm sorry, with the exception of your hair color, you look like somebody I used to know a long time ago," I admitted but there were a couple of more differences between the woman in front of me and the one that haunted my dreams.

This woman had long black hair, blue eyes and skin that was a delicate peach color. If her hair had been blonde, she looked like I imagined Rosalie would if I'd met the vampire when she was human. I made more of an effort not stop staring and just focus on the here and now.

"Let me guess, an old girlfriend," she asked and I realized we hadn't introduced ourselves yet.

"Not exactly. See, I was a confused teenager and ended up dating her younger brother for a while. It ended badly and the family left. Years later I realized how much I loved her but never knew or had the chance to tell her. Rose is the one that got away, my future that might've been. I'm Bella, by the way," I answered somewhat truthfully.

"I'm Jennifer but everybody calls me Jenny. While I appreciate the honesty, I think I should get out of here because I won't play second fiddle or be the third wheel to a ghost," Jenny retorted with a small smile.

"Please don't. I didn't mean to make you think this was just about who you remind me of. I would've helped you out anyway because that guy was being an ass. Besides I'm the kind of girl that can appreciate the similarities and differences between two things, or people and love them both the same," I commented easily but the waitress came back with the wine before I was able to finish the thought.

Jenny relaxed back into the chair and proceeded to enjoy the wine. Subconsciously, my eye traveled a continuous circuit from her soft looking lips and her throat as she swallowed. Heat pooled in my center but I forced those thoughts to the back of my mind because some part of me was more interested in seeing where this went more than ravaging her in the nearest available private spot.

We finished our dinners then sat there and talked until the place closed for the night.

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

My lips pulled up into a small smile as I thought about that first meeting then I was pulled into another memory.

_*FLASHBACK: Rochester, New York – April 5, 2014*_

I sat curled up on the couch and tried to stop crying but nothing was working. Since that first chance meeting, I'd staid here in Rochester and had gone on several dates with Jenny. Her full name was Jennifer Ann Hale and during one of our many conversation found out that she was Rosalie's great-grandniece; a descendent of her younger brother, Trevor. Over the short amount of time that I'd known the mortal, I'd fallen completely and irrevocably in love with her. If a relationship was going to work then I needed to be totally honest with the raven haired woman.

She came over for dinner and I told her everything. Jenny took my being an Immortal well but the whole thing about her vampire relative being my Soul Mate… not so much. A small voice in my head had argued about not telling her that but I wasn't going to lie to her about anything in my world. I wanted her to make an informed choice on whether she should get involved with me any further or not. She stormed out of the apartment after yelling at me for using her to replace Rosalie.

I heard the front door that I'd forgotten to lock open and Jenny was standing there in her trench coat when I looked over. All I was able to do was stare at her as she looked sadly back.

"That first night we met, you said something about recognizing the similarities and differences between people and loving them equally. Did you really mean that," the other woman asked hopefully and I nodded.

"Good, because I'm hopelessly in love with you but if you think I'm just a replacement for that other Hale then I'm gone," she breathed with relief.

"I never thought of you as a replacement. Jennifer Ann Hale, I'll love you until your dying day, and beyond, if you'll let me," I rasped in response.

Jenny walked over to the couch, took my hand then pulled me up into her waiting arms. She kissed me with more passion than she'd ever shown before then led me back towards the bedroom. The second we reached, my lover started relieving me of my clothes. Once I was down to my panties, her trench coat fell to the floor and I was pleasantly surprised to find her naked except for her high heels, which she kicked off as I tore my underwear off. We fell onto the bed then between kisses and caresses I made love to Jen for the first time.

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

My smiled widen when I realized what memory I was going to be pulled into next.

_*FLASHBACK: St. Albans, Vermont – August 7, 2014*_

I wasn't able to get a hold of Dad but Mom, Amanda, Charlie and Renee had just arrived like five minutes ago. They were confused as to why they needed to meet me and Jenny here until she held up her hand to show off her engagement ring. It took them a few seconds before they recognized what it was then a couple more until the understood we had them come up here to witness our marriage. Of course, they thought we were both certifiable but we didn't care.

In the few short months since we'd officially been a couple, our love had only gotten stronger and we decided that it wasn't too soon because both of us wanted to get married. All of us rushed up to our room to get ready because everything was happening in two hours.

The ceremony was simple but elegant and was over in the blink of an eye. The group of us went out to eat then Mrs. Swan and I retired to our room to start our honeymoon. Charlie and Renee stopped by our room in the morning and wished good luck before the headed off on a vacation of their own. Mom and Amanda joined us for lunch before they left in the afternoon and it was finally just the two of us.

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

There were many good memories that could've come next but the memory that slammed into my conscious thoughts was of the end of our short time together.

_*FLASHBACK: Rochester, New York – June 14, 2015*_

It was Jenny's birthday so I arranged for a table at the restaurant where we first met and after the exact same meal, we went for a romantic carriage ride through the park. Halfway through the park, something tickled along the edges of my danger sense. It had taken a moment to remember what that meant because I hadn't come across one in a long time. There was a vampire nearby and I needed to get my wife to safety. She screamed when a sudden gust of wind blew past and the driver disappeared only to give a soft gurgling cry then there was no sound.

The horses started to panic and I climbed up into the driver's seat and grabbed the reigns. Time seemed to go in slow motion as I tried to get us as far away from the bloodsucker as possible. Another brief tingle from a different direction told me there were at least two of them out there now but we were close to where I parked the car. All I had to do was get Jenny to the car then I'd take care of the vampires. Unfortunately, Fate wasn't with us because Laurent stepped out of the shadows by the entrance and I knew the other one, Victoria wasn't far behind the carriage.

I pulled the horses to a stop then jumped gracefully onto the ground and called out to my wife, "Stay there Baby, I'll take care of this and we can go home."

The two vampires closed in on me but could hear Jenny's rapidly beating heart and smell her fear. They glanced over their shoulders at the carriage then turned back to smirk at me.

"So kind of you to bring us a snack, I promise that we will drain her quickly after we finish with you," the French vampire sneered while the redhead sent me death glares.

I tapped into my Quickening then flicked my wrist and the Italian swept-hilt rapier-sword materialized in my hand. Victoria paused in shock but her companion seemed unaffected. Instead, his eyes widened a fraction in recognition.

"Excellent, you are an Immortal. At least you will make the sport more fun," Laurent chuckled and it seemed to snap the redhead back to the reality. Subconsciously, he'd started to rub one of his wrists and I glance at it briefly and noticed the sparkly-assed fucker had been a Watcher when he was human.

I wasn't in the mood to banter or listen to some dumb shit monologue like some two-bit supervillian. Energy crackled along my blade as I attacked. Under normal conditions, fighting two or more opponents wouldn't have been a problem but my focus was split between my two enemies and the carriage where my wife was waiting. The horses were starting to get spooked but the vampires were proving to be a bit problematic. Well, Victoria was proving to be more elusive than she had a right to be. It was almost like she had a danger sense of her own that allowed her to avoid the full brunt of my attacks.

She was taking up more of my concentration but eventually I was able to find an opening and end her. The look on the female vampire's face was priceless when my Quickening enhanced sword severed her head neatly from her shoulders. In that millisecond of triumph, Laurent's stone fist hit the back of my neck with the force of a wrecking ball and broke it. I collapsed to the ground paralyzed until my body could heal itself.

I heard Jenny scream as the remaining vampire tore out her throat and gorged on her blood. The wet slurping sounds he made are burned into my memory. He was still in the middle of draining her when my body healed. With a scream of rage I launched myself at him but he did something I wasn't expecting. He dropped my wife's lifeless corpse on the ground then pulled .38 Special from the back of his waistband and fired all six shots into my chest but I was able to cut his arm off before I died.

A few minutes later, I came back to the sound of sirens getting closer. Laurent was gone but at the moment I wasn't able to care. I scrambled over to Jenny's lifeless body then held her close while I broke down. Mom and Amanda had showed up to help me get through the funeral but I retreated into myself in my grief. After the service, I had to get away so I ran back to Sedona.

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

"I miss you so much," I whisper as I wipe the tears away.

Just before I got up, the scent of jasmine and lilies reached me. It was the scent as Jenny's body wash. A sense of peace and love filled me and I knew that was her spirit's way of letting me know it was okay to move on. I left the cemetery feeling better than I had in a long time. I decided to hit the beauty salon and spa before I went up to New Hampshire.

**AN: Since this is part Highlander story, I needed to do the obligatory lost love flashback montage. Of course I had to add my own twist by making her Rosalie's great-grandniece. It seems I'm on a roll with this story, so you might see another chapter soon. Next chapter, the Cullen's are back. Now, in the immortal words of Bruce Campbell, "Give me some sugar, baby."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Immortal Legacy**

Ch. 7: First Sight… Again.

_*Dartmouth, 1__st__ Day of the Fall Term, 2018*_

RPOV

It was the first day of classes, my brothers; sister and I were enrolled for another round of college. We'd attended Dartmouth before but this was the second time we'd gone back to school since Forks. To this day, every member of our family is still affected by the death of Bella Swan. While the eunuch, Edward, and his slut went on with their lives, the rest of my family spiraled into a depression after her funeral that had taken four years for us to climb out of. We had each changed on our journey to heal the wounds left behind by our favorite human's absence.

As a family, we all were involved in charity work of one kind or another. Carlisle, when not working at the hospital, opened a free clinic. Esme and I regularly volunteered at a shelter for abused women and with a group dedicated to helping single mothers. Jasper chose to use his gift to help with military veterans. Alice became an advocate for patients' rights in general and mental patients in particula

I'd changed a lot personally as well. For starters, Emmett and I divorced about a year after we'd left Forks. It wasn't because of a lack of love in the relationship as much as it was that neither of us was in love with the other. He taught me how to love again but we knew from the start we weren't Soul Mates. Don't get me wrong, we had a great time together and have fallen into a friend with benefits things since the split but we wanted to find our other halves. One of the biggest changes and the most shocking to me at least, was finding out that I was into girls.

_*FLASHBACK: Florence, Italy – April 9, 2013*_

All of us were just coming out of our depression; we'd realized that the Bella we knew would've never wanted us to stop living. We all decided to go our separate ways for a month long vacation. Carlisle and Esme were on her island for some alone time to rekindle the spark in their marriage. Alice and Jasper were in New York to shop before they went to visit Peter and Charlotte. Emmett wanted to bag some big game so he took off for Africa and I had chosen to tour Europe.

I had checked into the hotel then freshened up because I wanted to go clubbing. The place I'd chosen was one of the hottest underground clubs on the continent. While sitting at the bar waiting for my Dirty Martini, I noticed a sexy brunette out on the dance floor. At first, I convince myself that I was just appreciating the view but it was more than that. Her sensual undulations were causing me to soak my panties. All I wanted was at that moment was to feel her undulating beneath me. It was first time a woman had ever made me feel that way. With my superior eyesight, I noticed she was a vampire as well.

The mystery vamp finished her dance then made her way to the bar. She waved to the bartender and I stifled a gasp as her other hand brushed up my thigh then under my skirt. I moaned when she palmed my soaked mound. The bartender put a shot of vodka in front of her.

"I am going to fuck you, my sweet, now take me to your hotel," she purred in my ear after throwing back the shot. All I could do is nod, she removed her hand then we raced back to my room at human speed.

My companion ripped my clothes off and had thrown me onto the bed before the door had even closed. For the rest of the night, she was true to her word and fucked me every which way. At sunrise, she cleaned up, got dressed then left without a word. I never asked her name and she hadn't asked for mine. The one night stand thing wasn't an issue for me but it forced me to do some soul searching. It really was a surprise when I realized that I'd always noticed woman and had showed no interest in men until Royce pursued me. More self-examination followed and eventually I admitted that I a lesbian. Sex with Emmett only ever happened when I was super horny but the thought of any other man touching me that way made me sick.

_*END OF FLASHBACK*_

My family had taken the news of my orientation well. In fact, they've been nothing but supportive. There were a few more flings but it never went farther than that because those women never seemed to hold up to my scrutiny. It was a while before I understood that in my mind I always compared them to Bella. The klutzy human was my own personal Gold Standard for potential mates. She haunted my daydreams and fantasies, at first I hadn't understood why but then realized I'd loved her. I almost sank back into depression but Esme kept me sane and forced me to keep living.

Not long afterwards, I ended up in a three year relationship with a human, Angela Webber, much to my family's amusement. She had just started grad school when I bumped into her at a club. We talked for a while and I learned that she and Ben were both gay and had faked their high school relationship to avoid being ridiculed. Angela had had only one girlfriend and that was her roommate at UW. Neither of us was looking for anything too serious because we both wanted our happily ever after. My problem was that I doubted that I'd get mine because Bella was dead.

I had taken my M3 this morning and told the others that I'd meet them on campus. They showed up about five minutes after I had but there was still a half hour before class started. Alice and Jasper went back to the car to make out while Emmett decided to "look for hunnies." Just before I decided to head to my first class, a woman with close cropped bleached blonde hair in a black body stocking, black leather mini skirt, black leather jacket and matching stiletto ankle boots blocked my path. She pulled a manila envelope from inside her jacket then handed it to me.

"Rosalie Hale, normally I'd say this goes against my own self-interest but by doing this, you now owe me a favor and someday that will work to my advantage," she told me bluntly then walked off in another directions while I stared after her.

_What the fuck was that about? Could she have any more cryptic? How did she even know my name, _I wondered then looked at the envelope in my hand ominously. I sat down on the nearest bench then opened it. The over sized enveloped had contained a stack of photographs and a typed note. Each of the pictures was time stamped and were taken at different times and places. The one thing they had in common was that Bella Swan was in each of them. To add to their shock value, all the dates were from after she'd been killed.

The note was straight forward: _The girl in these pictures goes by the name Isabella Adams. She's been going to Dartmouth for the past year. Amanda._

This had to be some kind of trick. There was no way Bella had survived that gunshot, Carlisle had read the medical reports. I wanted nothing more than to track down the lying bitch that came up with this hoax but a part of me wanted to believe. I needed to talk to Alice before I let myself hope too much. My pixie like sister and her mate were no longer in the car and I wasn't sure I wanted to track her down yet. The potential for these pictures to hurt my family was too great. A Ducati racing bike roared into the parking lot and parked in the cross-hatch near the sidewalk.

A slender girl got off the motorcycle then removed her helmet but her back was to me. Her shoulder length mahogany hair was pulled back into a tight braid and she wore maroon colored biker boots with matching leather pants and leather jacket with a backpack slung over her shoulders. I really wanted to see what she looked like from the front but the direction she was walking kept her perfect ass facing me. The wind started blowing from that direction and brought her scent with me. Hope burned bright in my dead heart when the familiar freesia scent made my nostrils flare. The biker babe smelled like Bella.

There was still a good fifteen minutes before classes started so I chased after her. For a second, my quarry paused then continued between a couple of buildings. I caught up to her and was about to reach for her when she spun around and held a wicked looking sword to my throat. Her expression was steely at first and despite the situation, I noticed fitted white half-tee that clung to fuller breasts than I remembered under her open jacket that read, _**Fortune Favors the Bold**_, and very toned abs. Bella blinked a few times then her expression softened and the sword vanished.

Without any warning, her hand shot out to grab the back of my head then she crashed my lips into hers. The kiss was full of passion, need and longing like I've never felt before. Heat flowed through me and I melted into the smaller woman, my hands pulling us closer. Just like it had started, the brunette ended it without any warning and was two feet away from me. Bella smirked while I stood there dumbfounded then winked at me before walking away, her throaty laugh filling the air.

By the time my brain started working again, there was five minutes before class and my mind was filled with many unanswered questions. How was Bella still alive? Where had she been? Was she still human? If she wasn't then what was she? How had Alice not seen any of this? And of course the million dollar question, why did she kiss me and what did it mean?

My first of the two classes I had today was Gender Studies and I made it with a few seconds to spare. I wasn't able to focus because all my thoughts were on the ghost from the past that had just waltzed back into my life. Thankfully, all the teacher did was passing out the syllabus and tell us to read the first two chapters of the text book. I all but ran to the Life Drawing class that I shared with Alice. She wasn't there when I reached to small studio the class was using so I had to wait.

Alice danced into the room in her usual manner but looked puzzled at my tense expression. She plopped down at the easel next to mine and I tossed her the envelope of pictures. My sister shot me a questioning look but the Professor called the class to order. Alice's eyes glazed over with a vision and gasped softly then tore open the envelope and rifled through the pictures as the door at the back of the studio opened and the model for today walked out.

Bella, clad in a robe, made her way to the Victorian style couch on the dais at the front of the room. She dropped the robe and posed. Her naked body lounged on the couch while she sucked on a large string of pearls that hung around her neck and looked right at me with smoldering eyes. I was trying hard to focus on my drawing but the heat in her gaze went directly to my core and my panties were getting wet. Which Alice picked up on quickly just before she sent a text to the boys. My clit was throbbing but no matter how unobtrusively I tried to press my thighs together, I wasn't able to get any relief.

The teacher called an end to class about five minutes early and had us clean up our supplies. My sensitive hearing picked up the soft clicking of the pearls on Bella's teeth as they slipped slowly from her mouth. Alice, the little traitor, giggled at my stunned expression and the naked girl gave me a wicked smirk as she casually sat up, bent over accidentally squeezing her breasts together as she picked the discarded robe from the floor and put it on. There was no trace of the shy, timid human that my ex-brother continually walked over. This Bella was bold and confident in her sexuality.

Students filed out of the studio but a few stayed behind to talk to the brunette. One asked if she'd do a private sitting with him, another asked if she was going to a Frat party tonight but one girl remained silent and looked everywhere but at Bella. After the others joined the rest of the students she walked over hesitantly. I recalled seeing her in my earlier class. She asked if Bella was still tutoring. Bella walked over to the teacher's desk and wrote her cell number down on a post-it then handed it to the girl with directions to call later in the week to set up an appointment. The shy thing bolted as soon as the paper was in her hot little hand.

Jasper and Emmett passed her on their way in then stared in awe at robed girl. Bella shook her head as she glanced at the newcomers.

"You already missed the free show and as a rule, don't do private ones for anybody with a Y chromosome. Now, I need to get dressed because I've got people to do and shit to take care of," she commented then started to walk to the rear door that I assumed was the dressing room.

"Bella, wait… please, we never wanted to leave you, Edward lied to all of us," Alice pleaded on the other girl stopped and turned around.

"This isn't the time to get into everything because there really is somewhere that I need to be. Meet me in the Quad in three hours and we'll see how it goes," she offered and started back to the dressing room assuming our agreement.

The door to the dressing room closed and we started to discuss everything at vampire speed. Jasper and Emmett each had one more class so Alice and I decided to follow Jazz to the Gym while Em went to Architecture class. The Pixie called Esme to let her know what was going on and our mother broke down sobbing. She desperately wanted us to bring Bella home with us but explained that the Denali's were going to be there and it might not be a good idea. Things with their Coven had been strained since we booted Twatward out and removed his manhood. This was the first time we'd have spoken to them since before Bella's funeral.

Jasper had Fencing 101 and needed to stop by the Coach's Office to pick up his uniform and equipment. While he went to the locker room to dress out, Ali and I made our way into the bleachers. I noticed about a dozen coeds already there gawking at the guys in the fencing outfits. Our brother came out then joined the other students on the ground level bench. The instructor, Coach Taylor, took attendance then called the class to order. Bella came out of the girls' locker room dressed in an all black uniform with a red heart on the left breast and a fencing bag over her shoulder.

"Class, this young lady is Bella Adams. She's the Captain of the Dartmouth Fencing Team as well as one of the founding members of the Bladesmen Club. She will be helping me teach you and you will show her proper respect or their will be Hell to pay," Coach Taylor said and the girl in question dropped her bag a little ways away from the others.

The next ten minutes were taken up with discussing the differences between the Epee, Foil and Saber then the Coach and Bella sparred with each other demonstrating each weapon. The twenty student class was divided up into two groups of ten and instruction began. I watched the black clad woman as she showed her group the various movements and her sinewy body moved with the speed and grace of a cobra. Alice distracted me from thoughts of licking the trails of sweat that were running down Bella's neck by giggling at my blatant ogling.

Class ended and Jasper went off to change but Bella just sat on the bench and drank from a bottle of water the Coach had given her. They were talking about an upcoming tournament at Yale when both Jasper and Emmett rejoined us. The four of us watched the Fencing 201 class and Bella reminded the students of the open try-outs for the fencing team after class. One of them asked what the Bladesmen Club was and when the next meeting was.

"The Bladesmen are a group of students and faculty in the actual martial discipline of Medieval and Renaissance sword fighting. Membership is by invitation only, anyone interested in joining must talk to one of the members then hold their own against then they "Audition" by fighting, and holding their own for no less than ten minutes, against a randomly chosen opponent from our roster," Bella said then continued instructing her group.

After that class and the try-outs that followed, Bella made her way down to the locker room to shower and change. She came back out then motioned to the main doors and we followed her out into the Quad. We started to ask questions at the same time but she waved them off and said it would be best to answer them with Carlisle and Esme so nothing needed to be repeated.

"Bella, that might not be wise because the Denali's are visiting and Edward is the mate of their leader, Tanya," I told her and looked apologetic.

"Why the fuck should I care if the dickless wonder and his slut are there," she responded then agreed to follow us back to our house. A twinge of jealousy hit me when Alice asked if she could ride on the back of the Ducati. Bella shrugged and we made our way back to the house.

Carlisle and Esme were with our guests in the living room when we arrived home. The human girl followed us inside and there were several gasps when they noticed her. Bella stiffened then focused all of her attention on one vampire in particular.

"What a small fucking world. Hello, Laurent, it's been a while," she hissed at the one-armed vampire then smirked at the fear in his eyes.

**AN: Still on a roll so expect more chapters until the Muse pulls me to another story. I'll give special recognition to the first one of you that can tell me what the clue I put in the last chapter was (Hint: It wasn't the Watcher Tattoo). Should I have Bella give in to her Methos genes and torture Irina before she deals with Laurent?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Immortal Legacy**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing but this story._

Ch. 8: In the Blood?

BPOV

Today had been one big surprise with the unexpected appearance of the Cullen children and the surprises just keep on coming. I agreed to go back to their house so Esme and Carlisle could be part of the pending discussion only to find Laurent when we get there. I ignored the other vampires in the room because that fucker became the focus of all my attention. A tiny portion of it noticed the longhaired blonde plastered to his side but deemed her inconsequential for now. A cruel smirk twisted my lips when I noticed his fear when I hissed out a greeting.

The former nomad surprised me again by gently pushing the woman away from him to get her out of the line of fire, so to speak. Love was added to the fear already in his eyes as he spared her a glance. My rating of the female moved up from inconsequential all the way to bargaining chip.

"Who," I asked my former tormentor coldly while a plan started to form about what to do to my upcoming victim.

"Leave Irina out of this, she and the others are innocent. They have nothing to do with what happened," Laurent pleaded as his eyes silently begged for mercy.

"I know you're not asking me for any kind of clemency when you failed to show any in Rochester," I bit out in reply.

RPOV

"_I know you're not asking me for any kind of clemency when you failed to show any in Rochester," Bella bit out in reply._ My body stiffened as those words left the younger woman's mouth. It was taking all of my strength to suppress the terrible last memories of my former hometown. For whatever reason, Bella had been there at some point and encountered Irina's mate.

"I'm not a fool, Bella; don't try to treat me as one. You forget what I used to be and that I already know ones such as yourself never kill innocents," he countered in a condescending tone.

I'd accepted that the girl we'd brought home was not the same Bella that was abandoned all those years ago and something major had happened in our absence. She proved that earlier on campus and had reinforced it with her cruel smirk. My siblings and I had moved around her to join our family and I watched as Laurent's words evoked a far more drastic change in the brunette. Her chocolate eyes that had always been a window into the inner workings of her mind turned cold and hard. No emotions shown from their depths, only something inhuman without any hint of conscience.

Bella, whose heartbeat everyone could clearly hear, moved as quickly as any vampire. Sword appearing in hand and a deft flick of her wrist, it arced through the air and severed Irina's head from her body. Continued to move in the direction of the strike, she spun and caught it before it had a chance to roll off the vampire's shoulders then placed it on the coffee table as the body fell back onto the loveseat. When she finally stopped, Bella was once more facing Laurent with her sword held at the ready.

"You're right, I'd never kill an innocent… but I'm not above torturing them to get what I want. All I want, right now, is to know who it was," Bella stated in a voice that sent shivers of fear through everyone while Irina's detached head screamed in pain.

"I don't know what you are talking about," he lied and the leather-clad woman pulled a glossy black Zippo, with Redrum written vertically down the middle of it in red, from her jacket pocket. With her free hand, she flicked open and sparked a flame.

"Fine, play games but as I see it this can be easy or really easy. The longer you take to answer the fucking question… the more I hurt your mate," She said in the same condescending tone he'd used with her. Then to emphasize her point, flicked the wrist of the hand that still held the sword and the tip neatly sliced one of the injured Denali's fingers off which made Irina scream louder.

"The problem with your little game is that while I know what you are and, more importantly, what you were; you have no idea who I am. While my father might have changed, for centuries he did unspeakable things and butchered thousands. Thanks to you, I've learned that I'm very much my father's daughter and while I might regret it later on it won't stop me, so I guess that kind of evil must run in the blood.

"But that's beside the point. The thing is I've had a great deal of time to think about that night and the idiosyncrasies in our last encounter. Up until today, the Cullen's and your own Coven were like everyone else believing that I was dead. That night in Rochester, however, you and Victoria weren't even a little bit shocked to find me alive and well. The only time you were surprised at all was when you discovered what I was. This brings us back to the question at hand; give me an answer and I'll release your mate, you're the only one that has to die. Who was it," Bella continued and made her final words a demand.

Something about her phrasing during those last couple of sentence set off warning bells in my head. I repeated them over and over until I puzzled out what was wrong with them. While the French vampire tried to think about if she was bluffing, I spoke.

"By release, you do mean that you'll let Irina live, right," I asked but had already guessed her intention. Laurent's eyes widened with realization.

"Spoil sport," she pouted at me then said sincerely, "Fine, if he tells me what I want to know and admits my actions are justified then I'll let Irina live."

The vampire agreed then looked at his mate and stated, "By our laws, Bella is within her rights to take both my life and yours. That night in Rochester, I left her alive to seek justice only because the one who sent me had lied and Victoria paid the price for that. I'm sorry I placed you in danger and hope that one day you might forgive me. I love you."

"The Monk, he told me where to find you and asked that I kill anyone you were with as a message to an old enemy. I asked Victoria to help me because I knew she wanted revenge of her own," Laurent answered Bella's question. She made short work of cutting him to pieces while the other members of his Coven helped Irina with her head. The brunette collect the severed parts then piled them into the fireplace and lit them with her lighter.

Without a word, Bella sank into the first available chair and started to cry. It was heartbreaking to watch as whatever pent up emotions escaped from where she'd bottled them up. Shock was still the primary state everyone was in but Bella's breakdown snapped both Esme and me out of it. Both of us had the same idea to comfort the girl. I picked her up then placed her in the middle of the couch, my mother and I sitting on either side of her. We whispered soothing words and rubbed circles on her back. There was no way we were going to get any answers until the brunette was calmed down.

One of her hands reached up to her collar and I noticed the delicate chain around her neck the disappeared under her shirt. Instantly, the crying stopped and she sat up straighter.

"I can finally let it go," she breathed and a pained smile graced her lips. The hand at her collar moved to her lap.

"Why the fuck did you kill my mate, you bitch," Irina hissed as she launched herself at the couch. Bella just raised a hand and electricity shot out and hit the vampire square in the chest then knocked her back.

"Because he fucking deserved it you fool. He even told you that," the girl next to me began then paused to take several deep breaths to steady herself. She pulled out the chain and revealed the two gold bands and engagement ring it held.

"He killed my wife," she added in a whisper and Irina stammered about how she didn't know, and that she was so

There were just too many questions that needed to be answered and confusion over where to start was the primary mental state of all the vampires. Bella's head snapped to the door and she tensed up. She relaxed when a strange man walked into our house.

"DAD," she called the man that wasn't Charlie Swan and rushed over to hug him.

**AN: This would've been a really long chapter so for now, I've broken it in two. Next chapter, the vamps learn about Immortals. Yay… Check back tomorrow morning.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Immortal Legacy**

Ch. 9: A Kind of Magic

MPOV

I'd been driving to Dartmouth to surprise my daughter and see how she was holding up. Bella had just started her second year of college and I wanted to make sure she was doing okay. Imagine my shock when, unexpectedly, Amanda called me because the Cullen's were there and Bella might need support. I arrived on campus too late, my daughter and the vampires were nowhere to be found. Not that that was going to deter me, a conference call to Joe, who got a hold of Carlisle Cullen's Watcher, and I had their home address.

Thirty minutes later, I pulled up the long drive and parked in front of a three-story modern edifice that would've made Frank Lloyd Wright proud. My danger sense alerted me that Bella and several vampires were inside but the purple smoke billowing up from the fireplace told me the party had already started. It looked like I was fashionably late.

I strolled through the front door and was greeted by Bella as she ran into my arms. With a kiss to her forehead, I put her at arms length to get a good look at her. College life was doing her some good; the haunted look that often clouded her eyes was finally gone. My eyes drifted over to the fireplace and noticed the bits of vampire that were rapidly becoming ash.

"Hello, my darling, please tell me that isn't young Edward burning in the fireplace and I've missed the party," I said cheekily and was rewarded with a growl from a rather foppish looking fellow I assumed was the vampire in question. A naughty nymphish strawberry blonde that had been plastered to his side immediately extricated herself then gave me a coy smile and the _fuck me now please_ eyes. I'd planned to hit some of the clubs in town later but if that doesn't pan out then she will definitely be getting a call.

The rest of the room had been abnormally quiet so my mental count of the number of Kama Sutra positions that minx and I would be able to get through in a single night was interrupted when somebody decided to break the silence. In all honesty, that was a good thing because Cassandra would kill me if shagged a vampire slut the next time she saw me. Besides, without knowing her name I wasn't able to contact her Watcher to find out where she'd been.

"Trevor… Trevor Adams," Carlisle queried as he tried to disbelieve the evidence of his own eyes.

"Yes, that was the name I used when me met. It's been a long time Carlisle. The name is actually Methos but I've used several over the centuries. Currently, I'm using Mark Adams," I replied good-naturedly and need to suppress a laugh at the confused expressions all of the vampires wore.

"You obviously haven't gotten too far with explanations," I stated to Bella when I looked back at her then added, "What did I miss?"

"Let's see, met the Cullen Bunch at school then came back here so the Mr. and Mrs. Could get in on the story time but found Laurent here when I walked in the door. So, I tortured his mate until he admitted The Monk was behind the whole Rochester thing then I made with the Ginsu impression and now his ex-sparkling ass is going up in smoke," she responded sarcastically.

The news that that psychotic Russian was behind the attack in Rochester was unsettling and meant things were going to get bad but that was something that could wait until I researched it in depth, I only prayed that he hadn't learned of the Prophecy. Instead, I chose to focus on the here and now. The air in the room with thick with shock, awe and questions that desperately needed answered. Then there was the whole killing Edward thing for what he did to my little girl. I freely admitted that for more centuries than I wanted to count, I was a total rat bastard but that wasn't who I was anymore. Bella was the best thing that ever happened to her mother or me and I wanted to punish the fool that tossed her aside as if she was garbage.

By now, the silence had become very annoying so I decided to initiate the flow of information. Before Bella had a chance to figure out my plan and stop me, I pulled out the silenced .9 mm that I carried in a shoulder rig to deal with rogue Watchers then put two shots into her heart. Her dead body fell to the floor and the vampires started to rush me. Please… I was a True Immortal; there was nothing these infants could do to me unless they were lucky enough to behead me. Calling upon my Quickening, I managed to avoid their attacks, which stopped when Bella revived.

"That hurt, you fucker, and you ruined my favorite tee shirt," the younger Immortal whined as she got up off the floor. Both shots had been through and through, they imbedded in the far wall.

"That was just a scratch; I was shot 47 times with musket balls at Waterloo. As for the shirt, Cassandra has blamed me for you adopting that little motto so ruining it was a bonus for me," I retorted. I was about to offer her my shirt when she opened her backpack and pulled out a fresh one. She removed the ruined one and used it to wipe off the excess blood on her chest then put on the clean one. Our banter was interrupted when the vampires shock and curiosity reached critical mass and started asking questions.

"How the Hell is that possible?" - Jasper

"What are you?" – Carlisle

"How the fuck did you get a sword to cut up a vampire?" – Emmett

"When did you become a dyke?" – Tanya

"How long were you married?" – Esme

I whistled for the questions to stop then gave Bella a look that said _this is your show so get on with it already_. There was a bar on the far end of the room, I made my way to it and was pleased to find it fully stocked. I poured two snifters of a very fine brandy and went back to my daughter and gave her one then found a seat to enjoy the show. With a rakish grin, she adopted a Supergirl pose after an exaggerated bow.

"My name is Isabella Marie Adams, and I cannot die," Bella proclaimed in a passable impression of Duncan then started to laugh when I chuckled at the inside joke.

"Seriously, I'm an Immortal and had been a Pre-Immortal when we first met in Forks; that should answer the first two questions. As for the sword thing, my Quickening enhanced the blade so it could cut through a vampire. I suppose I'd always been a lesbian but never realized it until after my first death, Amanda was more than willing to be my guide in that area. My wife and I had been married ten months before she was killed," she answered the initial questions honestly.

"What is Quickening," Jasper asked (I was glad there were pictures of all the Cullen's in Carlisle's file when I read it the first time) with the concern of a military man assessing a possible threat.

"It's a kind of magic," was her reply and I laughed at the old joke then she continued, "The Quickening is what makes us Immortal and gives us our powers."

BPOV

It took me a few hours to explain everything and Dad provided details whenever there were gaps in my information. I told the Cullen's and Denali's all about the differences between Pseudo-Immortals, Pre-Immortals and Immortals. My father provided an interesting sidebar by telling them vampires came to be when humans were accidentally exposed to the Quickening. Then I explained all about The Game, Headhunters and the Watchers. I told them about Immortals being infertile so my conception was some kind of miracle. Dad's eyes tightened slightly and I figured he was hiding something but knew he wasn't going to tell me until he was ready.

After giving them the full crash course in Immortal 101, we moved on the catching up portion of the evening. Each member of the Cullen family apologized to me, including Edward who I learned had been thrown out of the family. I was pissed at the mindreader for all the pain he caused everyone but had to laugh when Rosalie told me how she tore off his schlong and burned it when they had heard about my death. Alice and Tanya had taken perverse pleasure in asking me about my relationships with Amanda and Jenny. I tried to gloss over the Soul Mate thing but Esme had picked up on it and eventually asked if I had one. Of course, as much as I wanted to lie, I told her that I did but that she didn't know about it yet. All in all, it'd been a day full of all kinds of emotional closure and the groundwork was laid to repair my ties to my former family.

Dad and I left the Cullen house then headed to dinner at a pizza place near my apartment. While we ate, he asked if I wanted him to come with me to visit Jen's grave this weekend but I told him that I'd be fine. He left after we finished eating to go clubbing but he'd gotten a text and I knew from the way he acted that he was going to go hook up with Mom.

"Didn't your mother tell you breaking and entering was a crime, Rosalie," I said when I opened the door to my dark apartment and I sensed a vampire inside. She had the decency to look sheepish when she turned on the lamp next to my couch.

"Sorry but I wanted to talk to you without everybody hearing," she offered and I made my way over to sit opposite of her on the over stuffed piece of furniture.

I noticed the pictures that Amanda had given her spread out on the coffee table. The vampire pointed out one and asked the obvious question.

"Who is this," she wanted to know.

"Jennifer Ann Hale-Swan, my wife," I sighed then watched her stiffen slightly at the name Hale.

"She looks like me," Rosalie whispered thoughtfully.

"She is your brother, Trevor's great-granddaughter. I never sought her out, if that's what you're thinking," I told her and prayed she'd drop the subject.

"From the way you answered Esme, Jennifer wasn't your Soul Mate. Did you even love her? Did you tell her what you are or that she was just a temporary thing until you found the girl of your dreams," the blonde demanded hotly.

"FUCK YOU! I loved her wholeheartedly and told her everything. She knew about Amanda and that she wasn't my Soul Mate. She accepted you as part of our life together and made me promise to find you after she died," I shot back angrily then wanted to tear my tongue out over my slip.

"Why did she accept me," the vampire started to ask but understanding dawned in her eyes and she breathed out in wonder, "I'm your Soul Mate."

"Yes," I whispered back. This wasn't the right time for the current discussion and I turned away. She flashed in front of me then pulled me into a kiss similar to the one I'd given her earlier today.

"Bella, it took me a long time to figure out that I loved you. I'm not going to lose you again. If Jenny could embrace my ghost, I can do nothing less. We'll take it slow because your going to court me properly. Now tell me about my niece," she said.

**AN: Alright, some of you might get pissy about Rose wanting to jump into a relationship with Bella but that doesn't mean there won't be issues of insecurity on her part. In fact, there are going to be an interesting chapter with Emmett and Amanda. One reviewer of the last chapter asked if Laurent was Immortal; no, he was a vamp that had been a Watcher when he was human. It will be explained further in later chapters. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Immortal Legacy**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Highlander._

Ch. 10: Unpleasant Answers and Unnecessary Guilt

MPOV

I had a sneaking suspicion that Bella had figured out that her mother was the one that texted me during dinner and my plans for the rest of the evening were scrapped. As much as I loved my daughter, there were times when that girl was entirely too perceptive for my own good. The younger Immortal had taken some kind of perverse pleasure in drawing out our meal so I was late getting back to the house I'd rented in Amherst. The buzzing in my head warned me that there was an Immortal waiting for me inside but it was the Ming vase smashing into the wall next to the door when I walked in that told me Cassandra was a tad miffed at my tardiness.

"YOU'D BETTER NOT HAVE BEEN WITH SOME SLUT WHILE I WAS WAITING FOR YOU HERE," Cass screamed as her sword materialized in her hand that was already raised to give the killing blow.

"I freely admit that if you hadn't sent that text then I would've sought out some diversion for the night. Unfortunately, I'd been visiting Bella and we were at dinner when said text came," I explained in the most calm tone possible.

"Oh," the red haired beauty breathed then continued in her normal voice, "I guess she figured that I'd assume you were with some pretty little thing and you'd not get any. She'd have been right too."

"True, but did my Ming vase have to suffer so," I pouted as I glanced back at the glazed porcelain debris.

"Please, that was as much a Ming vase as I am a virgin," the woman scoffed with a snort.

Perturbed by her assertion, I picked up a few of the larger shards for a closer examination and discovered that Cassandra had been corrected. As realization crossed my features, the other Immortal laughed. She'd been there the Christmas that Amanda had given it to me.

"Plot your revenge out the bleached-blonde thief later, I want to hear how Bella's doing," she half demanded, half asked.

I brought Cass up to speed on everything I'd learned during my brief visit. She was just as upset as I was that the attack in Rochester had been deliberately planned and shared my concerns. With my fears having been re-ignited by hers, I called Joe. An hour later, I'd gotten off the phone in a fouler mood than when I'd originally made the call. The voluptuous redhead next to me tensed up as she waited for an explanation.

"It seems that Rasputin isn't as dead as we all thought. He popped up in the Syrian Desert about ten years ago then returned to Russia and started to rebuild his powerbase. The bastard actively recruited one of Watcher factions to aid in his schemes. While we thought the world had been spared from his insanity, Rasputin went off in search of the Source. What he found, instead, was an ancient prophecy made by Lilith; that a Miracle Child would be born from the hate and love of two powerful Immortals and act as the perfect balance. This child would be forced into The Game to protect those they love and would fight a final battle in which the winner would rule over the Supernatural World.

"He's coming after our little girl; all those years of keeping her safely out of our world were for nothing. The monster will not come at her directly, he'll use his agents to find out what she holds most precious then use it against her," I told her in a harsh monotone voice.

"We'll not let that happen; call Bella and let her know everything. Once she knows what's going on then she can plan ahead. Then we'll go meet up with her, between the three of us that Russian ass doesn't stand a chance," Cass insisted and for the briefest of instants, I believed everything was going to work out.

The room was filled with the sound of wood splintering and I summoned my own sword then the two of us faced the spot where my front door once stood. Seven mortal men rushed inside with noise suppressors on the ends of their automatic weapons. Just as my companion and I attacked, they mowed us down in a hail of bullets. I felt the presence of another Immortal and had the displeasure of seeing Rasputin's sneering visage before death temporarily claimed me.

RPOV

Bella told me all about my niece and I was both sad that I'd never had a chance to know her and pleased that the brunette Immortal had somebody that loved her unconditionally until we could be together. Unfortunately, our talking had led to polishing off a couple of bottles of wine that, in turn, ended up in a rather passionate make-out session on the couch. While my body was more than willing to progress further as my mate started tugging on my clothes, my mind screamed at me to stop and I stupidly listened to the inconvenient organ. The other girl understood immediately and escorted me to the door then promised to meet me in the morning with a chaste kiss.

I fled back to my family's home while images of her and Jennifer's time together flashed through my mind. Self-loathing reared its ugly head and I wondered how the brunette could ever be happy with me. Then I felt like a complete asshole when one more image filtered up from the recesses of my mind; Bella looking rejected as closed the door behind me when I ran away. All I wanted was to curl up in my mother's arms as she told me everything was going to be fine and I was just being silly.

The only one home when I walked in was Emmett; everyone else had gone out to hunt. With one look, he just knew what was wrong and pulled me into his gargantuan arms then sat us on the couch while I sobbed over my own stupidity. One of his huge paws rubbed up and down my back in a soothing rhythm. He also kept telling me that I was worthy of happiness and that I needed to stop thinking otherwise. Emmett's voice held such love, tenderness and sincerity that there was no doubting his words. I was reminded of all the good times we shared and I tilted my head up just enough to give him a kiss of thanks.

The trance-like state that most vampires learned to simulate sleep ended abruptly after the first rays of morning light entered my room. Everything that happened last night came back to me in a rush and I leapt naked from my bed horrified. An equally naked Emmett left the bed and snuck off to his room wearing a guilty expression that I was sure was mirrored on my own face. _How could I be so vile as to fuck my ex not even a few hours after declaring myself to my Soul Mate,_ I berated myself mentally and my stomach twisted in a way that would've made me vomit if I were still human. To add to my further mortification, the others were back and, thanks to the damn mind reader, knew about my infidelity.

A quick glance at the clock showed that I had about another hour before Bella showed up. With a heavy heart, I trudged through my usual morning shower then dressed in the first things I grabbed from my Alice stocked closet. I made my way downstairs and sat in the living room under the disappointed glares of my extended family. Every second that ticked by broke my heart a bit more, I knew that it would shatter completely after I told Bella and she left me.

"I always knew you were disgusting, Rose," Edward sneered and I was surprised when the others came to my defense by growling at the ass. Esme and Carlisle both admonished him by stating such comments were not welcome in their home.

There was a knock on the door a few minutes later and Bella walked into the room trailed by the woman that'd given me the packet of pictures. They both seemed to sense the tension in the room and looked at us nervously. Edward was going to be more than happy to shout out my indiscretion if I refused to fess up soon. Before the silence became any more awkward, I took a deep breath then told the truth.

"I'm so sorry Bella, I was so upset last night and Emmett was the only one here when I got back. He comforted me then old memories rushed to the surface and we ended up sleeping together," I admitted in a rush while my eyes stayed locked on the floor.

I was as confused as the others when the girl laughed, "Is that all? Emmett is like your Bond Lover, I'd have been more shocked if you told me that the two of you hadn't had sex last night. Hell, Amanda stopped by not long after you left and let me cry on her shoulder then we ended up having sex on the couch, the dining room table and in my bedroom. In fact, she offered to buy me all new furniture because she thought you wouldn't want to sit or lay on anything that I'd had sex on with somebody else. We thought you'd like to skip classes today and help pick it out."

"How can you be so cavalier about such infidelity," the bronze haired eunuch demanded of the Immortal. From the looks in the others' eyes, I knew they were thinking along similar lines.

"I'm not being cavalier, I'm being practical and Immortal," the brunette retorted then went on, "Weren't you paying attention when I explained about Amanda being my Bond Lover (she indicated the woman next to her off-handedly) yesterday? The two of us are linked and will inevitably end up having sex from time to time. Even after an Immortal finds their Soul Mate, there is till the occasional encounter with their Bond Lover. They are normally the only ones that we sleep with outside of our mates; unless said mates desire to spice up the couples sex life."

"A person can have sex for a number of reasons. It can be had for love, for comfort, for friendship or for fun and pleasure. Now, all that being said and accepting Emmett as her Bond Lover, it doesn't mean that if Rose went out and picked up some random slut to have fun with that I'd not get pissed. Truthfully, if that happened then I'd hunt said slut down and her head would be stuffed and mounted on my wall. Afterwards, I'd use my Quickening to seal up my mate's cootchie until I was ready to forgive her. But I don't understand why you're being so provincial about sex? After what I was told, unless you ripped apart some unsuspecting nomad and did the whole Frankenpecker thing, Tanya's not getting it from you. And no offense meant to your mate, but she reeks like a dockside whorehouse at low tide so she's definitely getting it from somewhere," the Immortal commented and the rest of us laughed and the incensed expressions my former brother and his mate adopted.

"MY MATE IS NOT UNFAITHFUL AND I DEMAND AN APOLOGY," Putzward shouted angrily.

"Please, Bella told me how the bimbo kept eye fucking her father while the two of them were here yesterday. On their way to dinner, Methos called an old friend and learned quite a bit about Tanya's activities for the past few years. One of the highlights of which was that on your last anniversary; while you were preparing a romantic evening at home, she was off getting gangbanged by Aro, Caius and Marcus. That means that you were happily lapping up their sloppy seconds later that night," Amanda decided to add helpfully. Edward glared at his mate incredulously but she claimed that she had needs and flashed out into the forest with him at her heels.

The rest of us were still processing everything that happened when the other shoe dropped. Amanda, with a coy smile, straddled Emmett's lap and licked along the shell of his left ear.

"I've been dreaming about you for a long time," she breathed then started to suck on his earlobe. Bella and I shared a look of mock horror and headed for the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Immortal Legacy**

Ch. 11: Caged

CPOV (Cassandra)

Light temporarily blinded me when my eyes snapped opened then memories of the mortals shooting Methos and I flooded my thoughts. When my vision returned to normal, I shot up and discovered that I was in a dingy padded cell. Something told me that I was in an old asylum somewhere. A groan from the musty threadbare mattress behind me drew my attention; I'd have known that voice anywhere. Without looking, I kicked backward and nailed Methos in the ribs.

"Damn it Cassi, that was uncalled for. My ribs are hurting worse than after Waterloo and the last thing I needed was for you to vent your anger on me," my frequent lover complained before he got off the cot and joined me.

We made a quick scan of the room; there was only one door, up in one corner was a mounted security camera with an old box speaker below it. There was a brief hiss of static that came from it.

"Good evening, Comrades, I trust you are enjoying the legendary Russian hospitality. Rest assured that we will be having more guests quite soon. Then it shall not be long before your lovely daughter comes out to play," the disembodied voice of Rasputin taunted us from the speaker.

Methos moved over to the door and just before he reached it, an electric current shot through the floor and caused us to collapse in pain. The smug fucker at the other end of the speaker laughed then warned against us trying anything else. The current stopped and the two of us were left gasping for breath. _Stay strong, my Angel, you're going to need every ounce to survive, _I thought as we recovered.

My danger sense alerted me to the presence of an Immortal and a vampire close by. The door to our cell opened and an unconscious Amanda was tossed in followed by a very large male vampire that allowed himself to be pushed in. He rushed to the downed Immortal before the door closed.

"Emmett, what the hell happened," Methos asked the vampire and I recognized the name as belonging to one of the Cullen's.

"Amanda and I were walking to a café to get her something to eat when a van pulled up in front of us. The side door opened and four guys jumped out, one of them shot her with a taser. I was about to attack when somebody came up behind us and held an axe to her throat and said he'd take her head if I didn't come quietly. What was I supposed to do, she's my mate," the vampire, Emmett lamented as he cradled Amanda gently in his arms as we stared in shock.

**AN: Sorry for the short chapter but things are starting to heat up, there's only one more victim for Rasputin to get before the fun starts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Immortal Legacy**

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Highlander._

Ch. 12: The Ecstasy and the Agony

RPOV

Bella and I had fled the house after Amanda's little display then stopped so the brunette Immortal get her morning cup of Starbuck's before we headed to campus. Alice and Jasper met us at the Student Union before the four of us headed off to our classes. Despite Ali's presence, the day seemed to drag because I was missing my mate. Bells had mentioned that she was going to be modeling in our Life Drawing class again and I was excited to get there. Of course, my pixie sister just had to tease that all I was going to do was drool over the other girl; she was right but there was no way I was going to cop to it.

When class started, I was ready to kill somebody because I'd overheard a couple of the girls talking about how Bella had helped a couple of bi-curious freshman coeds sate their curiosity last year. One of the gossiping girls happened to be the shy chick that had asked Bells if she still tutored; the future dead woman went on to admit that she hoped my mate would help ease her own curiosity. Matters had only gotten worse when the Immortal girl posed with a naked male in a very sensual position. Every instinct I had screamed for me to slaughter every human in the room then scent and claim what was mine. It was a miracle that I managed to keep control as well as finish a sketch but it had been too close.

The air was thick with tension by the time class ended and I pinned the brunette in place a glare of my now onyx eyes while the teacher and our fellow students fled as Alice herded them. Once the classroom doors clicked shut, I pounced on Bella and physically pinned her naked body to the chaise she and her partner had recently posed on. I kept her in place yet managed to strip at the same time. Vampires were a lot like cats when it came to the act of scenting our territory or mates. I rolled her on her stomach then rubbed my bare body along the back of hers until it was completely coated with my essence then repositioned her and performed the same procedure to the front of her body.

Our nipples hardened as they brushed against each other and I let out a purr when she moaned and I smelled her growing arousal. It wasn't the right time and definitely wasn't the right place but the animal in me won out and there was no stopping now. One of my hands slipped down between our pressed together bodies then Bella's eyes rolled back and she moaned when three of my fingers were thrust into her dripping core. The other bucked her hips as she attempted to get more friction. I growled at her then bit into her neck but hadn't used any venom to seal the wound. Instead, I relied on her preternatural healing to close the injury. I continued fucking her as I slid down her body and placed a second bite over her heart then worked my way to the apex of her thighs. My tongue flicked over her clit at vampire speed as I sucked on the sensitive nub. Her body tenses then when she crashed over the edge of her orgasm, I placed the third and final bite around her clit, thereby completing our mating as I growl out, "MINE."

While her body shook with aftershocks, I rubbed the length of my body up hers, scenting her, until my forehead was pressed against hers and she was wrapped in my arms. Her breathing evened out then she nuzzled into me. We stayed that way for a few minutes before Alice knocked lightly on the door then poked her head into the room.

"You guys might want to get dressed, the professor is going to be back soon," my sister giggled then disappeared.

The younger Immortal raced back to the dressing room while I put my clothes back on at vampire speed. We passed the instructor in the hallway as we headed for the parking lot. I wanted to spend the day with my mate, just the two of us. She climbed on to her bike and I slid in behind her, my arms snaked around her waist. Bella parked the motorcycle and led me into a nearby park then we strolled hand-in-hand down one of the paths. There were many things the two of us needed to talk about, especially after what had happened not that long ago. Remarkably, the park was practically empty; there were only us and a group of joggers that were coming up the path from the opposite direction.

When the lead jogger was about ten feet away from us, somebody at the back of the group stepped out with something clutched in their hands. There were five pops and Bella cried out as the five bullets struck her in the heart then fell backwards to the ground.

"BEL," I started to scream but was cut off when another of the men hit me with a how powered taser. The electrical current seared my insides and I dropped to my knees from the pain. Eventually, I blacked out but not before I saw one of the joggers place a clear jewel case on Bella's chest.


	13. Chapter 13

**Immortal Legacy**

Ch. 13: Hell hath no fury…

BPOV

My eyes snapped open as I woke with a start to phantom pain in my chest. The last thing I remembered was my Rose starting to scream as I got shot. Something slid off my chest as I jumped to my feet and tried control the panic that threatened to overwhelm me at the thought of what might've happened to Rosalie. Looking down, I see the jewel case that had fallen to the ground and picked it up. That was the last straw; it was pretty obvious that some dumbass had the bright idea to taunt me. Whatever panic I'd been fighting was swiftly overcome by a rage the likes of which I hadn't felt since Jenny died. I raced back to my bike then jumped on and soon was flying down the street back to my place.

I jumped off the bike and ran inside then tossed the jewel case on the counter as I headed toward the bedroom. The soon-to-be-headless motherfucker that jacked Rosalie must not have known that the blonde goddess was my mate but he or she was about to learn the error of their ways shortly. Not for the first time over the years, I was very happy to be an Immortal; when I gave Rose that first kiss I linked my Quickening to the small amount she had as a vampire as part of marking her as my mate. It was a good thing I'd thought to do that because now it was going to act as a mystical low jack and lead me straight to her. I stripped out of my outfit and exchanged it for a black full body stocking, calf high black riding boots, twin studded leather belts and a black leather jacket. I twisted my hair back into a braid then rushed back out to my bike.

RPOV

My body throbbed with pain and I opened my eyes as a groan pushed past my lips. The last few moments before being knocked out flashed through my mind.

"BELLA," I shouted as I sprang to my feet alert for danger and nearly ripped the arms off of the person that tried to grab me before I recognized him as Emmett.

"She's not here, Rosie," the massively built vampire soothed but made sure not to step any closer so he wouldn't get hurt.

"I'm not about to fucking sit around her like some damsel in distress, so you better help me come up with a plan to get out of here or I'll rip off your head and shove it up your ass! Some jackass that's about to become my next meal is after Bella and I'm not going to lose her again," I hissed back and finally looked around at my surroundings.

There were three other people in room with us; Methos, Amanda and a red haired woman that I recognized from pictures in Bella's apartment as her mother, Cassandra. The three Immortals looked liked they'd been through Hell because there clothes looked like Swiss cheese. While Amanda and Methos were going over escape plans off in the corner, Cassandra was staring at me intently.

"So, you're my daughter's Soul Mate. I'm Cassandra," she introduced herself as she offered me her hand.

I introduced myself but before we could talk any further, the door opened and a dozen heavily armed goons filed in. Emmett shot me a glance and we were just about to make our move when the last of them came in and pointed a flame thrower at us. The rest of the wannabe Mercs raised machine guns and Em and I were forced to watch as they unloaded on the three Immortals. Next, they led the two of us down into an empty warehouse and chained us to a couple of columns. A dark haired man with a wiry mustache and goatee grinned at us as he leaned against a third column. Aside from some piercing eyes and a hooked nose, he wasn't overly impressive with his slim build and average height.

"Ms. Hale, Mr. Cullen, I'm so pleased that you were able to join us for such a joyous event. You will have a front row seat to witness the final death of Bella Swan and my Ascension to godhood," the demented bastard taunted with a Russian accent.

An alarm sounded from somewhere outside and the Mercs started to rush to find hiding places. The smirk that was on the dark haired man's face needed to be wiped off so I couldn't resist taking a cheap shot of my own.

"Bella's going to kick your ass."

BPOV

Once back on my bike, I followed the pull on my Quickening to a rundown warehouse. _Why do the bad guys always go for crappy lairs like this? I mean we're Immortals for Christ's sake; if anyone could actually pull off a Bond Villain lair, it should be one of us_, I thought as I came to a stop fifty yards from the front gate. The growl of a truck engine caused me to look behind me. A black and chrome F650 Super Duty parked behind me and I felt the faint buzz of vampires. Jasper and Alice got out of the truck and came over to me with furious expressions.

"Bella, I was getting a vision about all of this when some assclowns broke into the house and tasered everyone. By the time Jazz and I came to, the house was on fire. Bells… Carlisle and Esme… they had already burned up before we woke up," Alice choked out with a mixture of anger and sadness.

I shared a look with Jasper and we came to a silent understanding that now was not the time to mourn our dead because there were enemies that needed to be dealt with first. I gave Alice a brief hug then stepped back to look at both vampires.

"I don't know how many bad guys we're up against but this is the plan; The Monk – Rasputin – is all mine, you two take out everyone else. These fuckers messed with our family and drew first blood… so no survivors. Try to find a way in from the back and I'll do what they expect and make a frontal assault," I commanded and they gave quick nods then flashed off.

I revved the engine on my bike then crashed it through the front gate and kept going until I burst through the door of the warehouse. The first thing I noticed was Rosalie and Emmett chained to a couple of pillars. Just as they shouted out warnings that this was a trap, Rasputin stepped from behind Rose's pillar with his sword in hand. I summoned my own blade as I got off my bike then strode forward.

"We finally meet, Daughter of Prophecy. Come, embrace your destiny," the insane Russian commented hungrily.

With a roar, I charged and the battle commenced. The first few minutes the strikes and counter strikes went at human speed but that soon changed. We each summoned our Quickening to move lightning fast. Sword blows were intermixed with "Lightning" strikes of Quickening. The Russian was caught off guard because he hadn't expected me to last this long. While he might have known that I had some above average skill, he underestimated just how far my training had gone. Gunfire and screams echoed around us but we blocked it out as we each focused on our adversary.

Combat wise, the two of us were nearly evenly matched despite the fate that my opponent was decades older then me. Rasputin finally grew tired of my lack of dying so he proved just how much of a sucker punching little bitch he was and drew a gun then tried to shoot me. He'd adopted that tactic for Xavier St. Cloud; shoot an Immortal then take their head before they had a chance to recover. I dove out of the way but a bullet hit me in the shoulder. Both of us were bordering on exhaustion form the amount of power we'd been using and I knew that if I didn't end this soon, I wasn't going to make it. With that cheerful thought bouncing around in my skull, I summoned up what reserves I had left and tried something that I'd never done before.

Every Immortal is bound to their sword through their Quickening. When you kill one and absorb their quickening then, theoretically, you also inherit the bond with their weapon. In the past, I'd managed to summon one of those weapons and use it effectively but today I was going to go for a Hail Mary.

RPOV

It wasn't long after the alarm sounded and the armed assholes decided to hide that Bella stalked into the warehouse. The Russian, Blackie, began to give her the beginnings of what was no doubt another Super Villain monologue but my mate let out a roar that I couldn't help but think was sexy as she attacked. At the same time, my nose caught the scents of Alice and Jasper just before the mortals started to scream and open fire on them. Emmett started to look around for our siblings as we broke out of our chains but all of my attention was focused on the Main Event.

The two Immortals started out slowly, gauging each other's skills but soon they both let loose. My gawking was joined by the others right when Bella and her opponent started to re-enact a Star Wars fight sequence. Their blades sparked as they the struck each other then my girl kicked it up a notch by throwing lightning at the Russian. After a while, they were both showing signs of strain from extended use of their powers but then something happened that made my jaw drop.

The battle paused for a fraction of a second then Bella closed her eyes and scrunched up her face in concentration. I felt the air pressure drop and a static charge then with a pop several swords appeared then hovered in place. The brunette's eyes snapped open then there was a whirlwind of steel as the black haired Immortal tried to defend himself from multiple attacks at once. The fight ended not long after that as the Russian had both of his arms cut off when Bells delivered the killing stroke and severed his head.

Bella closed her eyes then brought her sword up in a salute. The body of the dead Immortal fell to the ground then the room was flooded with power. Lightning flowed out of it and all the windows exploded. Some of the arching tendrils of electricity hit Bella but more than a few found me and my brothers and sister. Fire ripped through my body as I screamed in agony then everything went black.

**AN: Sorry about the wait, hoped y'all enjoyed this. Just one more chapter left and this story is done. I'm going to finish up the next chapter of Unchained and then I'll post the last chapter of this. Southern Comfort will also be updated by midweek.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Immortal Legacy**

Epilogue: The Prize?

BPOV

It was a few minutes after I had absorbed the tempest of released Quickening before I was able to get my rapid heartbeat under control and open my eyes. The broken glass and smell of burnt ozone that were the usual results of an Immortal's death were easy to ignore but the sight of the three unconscious and smoking vampires wasn't. My heart shattered as I stumbled over to my unmoving Soul Mate. I tried to shake her awake in my shock but she was unresponsive and I cradled her in my arms as I started to cry.

"Rose… Rose… I'm so sorry I couldn't save you," I whispered and started to rock with her back and forth.

Just before my mind completely snapped and I ended up doing something foolish, my mind started to register some unusual facts. The first was that the body I held was starting to get warmer instead of being cold. Another was that her normally pale complexion started to get some color. Of their own accord, the fingers of my right hand slid down her arm until they reached the pulse point on her wrist and I detected the unmistakable rhythm of a heartbeat. My Immortal radar kicked in and registered the presence of more Immortals just as the blonde sucked in a deep breath and her eyes flew open.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON," Rosalie demanded and shot out of my arms then looked around in a mild panic.

"I think we all want to know that," Jasper drawled while Alice and Emmett just nodded in agreement.

"Rasputin had been around for a while and killed more than his fair share of Immortals so my guess is that when I took his head and released all of his Quickening you guys absorbed some of it. Being vampires already that made you pseudo-immortals which means you had a small amount of Quickening. The influx of more must have completed the process and turned you into Immortals," I theorized but it fit the facts.

It took a while before anybody said anything because we were all trying to wrap our minds around the situation. Eventually Rose muttered where my parents were locked up and I left the four newly minted Immortals to continue getting use to their condition to set my mom and dad free.

_25 Years later…_

RPOV

I made my way down the hall with the leather bound book in my hands then paused before I entered the last door on the left. My mind went back to that fateful day when my sister, brothers and I were transformed and the war that followed. It had taken us almost a year to get over the murders of Carlisle and Esme but our new family was with us every step of the way; Bella, Cassandra, Methos and Amanda were very patient and supported as we worked through our grief. It felt like we couldn't catch a break because less than a month later, Joe Dawson along with Charlie and Renee Swan were killed during the infighting that eventually re-forged the Watchers as the militant factions were wiped out.

Methos was the permanent head of their Order now and the Watchers are stronger and more organized than ever. Which helped when the Volturi eventually came after us once they learned the truth from that bitch Tanya; the war with the vamps lasted for another five years but in the end the Italian Coven and their allies were destroyed. It was a combination of Bella's diplomatic skills and Jasper's military acumen that brought the other supernatural races under our banner that led to our victory. Of course, peace came at a high cost and many Immortals and vampires died including the Denali Coven and the Highlander.

I opened the door and stepped into the bedroom. Something about that day Bella defeated Rasputin removed the curse of sterility from the Immortals and once the war was over there was a bit of a baby boom. Methos and Cassandra gave Bells the little brother she always wanted. Jasper and Alice had four kids, two boys and two girls. The magic of the Quickening even granted the miracle of triplets; Charles Joseph, Carlisle Duncan and Esme Rose Hale. Only Emmett and Amanda chose to wait a century or so until they started a family of their own because they were just having too much fun.

The triplets were waiting patiently on Esme's bed and I sat down on the chair they'd pulled next to it. They were excited despite it being bed time because they knew that tonight's bedtime story was going to be special. Slowly, I opened the book that had been written by their grandfather, Methos, and began to read.

"_From the Dawn of Time we came; moving silently among you down through the ages. The four oldest created The Game. They believed that in the end, there could be only one. In a round about way, they were correct because a prophecy from the Source foretold a time when one of her descendents would rise; a reluctant leader that would unite all under their banner. Her name is Isabella Marie Swan, the Queen of Night, and this is her story…" _

**AN: Another story finished, I hope you enjoyed it. I hope to have a couple more finished very soon. Until then, have a Happy Holiday.**


End file.
